You're Still My Man
by lostinthearrowverse
Summary: The story begins after Black Siren's capture in season 5 and after an encounter with Oliver, Black Siren realizes that Oliver was always the best part of her and she decides to change her way and join the fight against Prometheus
1. Chapter 1

"Someone once told me that a circumstance could make something poison or nectar. What they meant was that we get to choose what we are, we get to choose who we are. I do believe there's good in you, but you have to prove that starting by telling me... who are you?" Oliver asked.

Black Siren stared back at Oliver with deep, dark eyes and sad, half-smile broke onto her mouth. She exhaled "Ollie... I am not your Laurel... and I did not come here to try to be". She noticed Oliver was fumbling with the lock on her cage. "Your Laurel was weak and naive and that is why she's the one who is dead" Oliver looked up at Laurel with a glare.

"Laurel is dead because I failed her" he protested.

"She is dead because she failed to see that Dahrk is superior to her in every way" Black Siren laughed. "Poor, poor Canary should've joined his ranks rather than sticking as a thorn in his side"

Oliver licked his lips. This Laurel was appalling. Not his Laurel at all. But he wanted to fuck her. It had been years since he had felt the inside of Laurel. He breathed deeply to resist.

Laurel said "I am nothing like your Laurel, and you are nothing like my Ollie. My Ollie loved me very much. Every day of his life. Ya know what Zoom told me, Ollie? He told me that on 51 of the 53 earths, you and I are together. This earth and earth 53, you chose somebody else. You chose Felicity Megan Smoak- Disgusting. But you love her, Ollie. Who am I to judge that? You never loved my doppelganger, you chose Felicity and you would choose her one a thousand times—I get it".

"I loved Laurel Lance like I've loved nobody else in my life" Oliver fired back. "I didn't show her that and now she is gone. I never knew how much I love her and now she's gone".

Laurel stared at Oliver with glassy eyes "And now all you can do is... miss me".

Oliver felt burning in the back of eyes. His heart ached for Laurel. Laurel was Oliver's heart. Oliver knew that as long as Laurel, any Laurel, was around, his heart would want her. He needed to know if she felt the same way. "Probably not," he thought to himself, and the thought almost stopped him from making the decision he was about to make. But that feeling in his heart was as if a higher power wanted to bring Laurel back to him. Oliver gave a small, barely noticeable nod of his head. He was going fuck her and if nothing came of it, then he would understand and forgive himself.

Oliver tore the lock on Black Siren's cage open. He backed her up against the bars and pressed his lips to hers. Even though the woman he was pursuing wasn't his Laurel, she the same body as his Laurel. And Oliver knew every inch of that body. Ravenously, Oliver fought with Black Siren's attire as he licked and sucked on her neck. He pulled her leotard down her body and exposed her. He kissed her lips again and pulled away looking her in the eyes. Her eyes were full of lust for him. This Oliver Queen was the man she knew, he really did love her- she could feel it in his kiss.

Oliver breathed unsteadily. He flashed a smile and said: "This whole multi-verse thing- you and I both know that it is bullshit. You're Laurel, and I am done wasting the love of my life. Any earth, any lifetime in which I live- I choose you, Laurel" Oliver said genuinely.

"Are you sure?" Laurel questioned. Oliver responded with a kind grin and she returned it. She had never felt this love from anybody except her Ollie. So what earth 1 Oliver was telling her must be true. This was Ollie- after everything, her Malcolm Merlyn had put her through (killing her father, raping her, and killing her Oliver)- this could be the multi-verse giving her a happy ending. Oliver and Laurel's lips connected. She licked his bottom lip and he slowly kissed down her neck to her collarbone, sucking and love-biting.

He leaned forwards and as Laurel undid the buttons on Oliver's shirt, he licked her breasts. He nuzzled his face in between her breasts while he lightly massaged her breasts with his hands. He sucked and licked her nipples alternately and Laurel was quickly aroused. She loosened his pants and he stepped out of them and appeared nude in front of her. His cock was bigger than her Ollie's, but that didn't scare her. She sank her knees and used her hand to stroke it a few times and then she licked the sensitive underside of his shaft. "Ummph faauck" Oliver breathed out and bit his lip as his shaft became fully submerged in his star-crossed lover's mouth. Laurel moved her head back releasing Oliver's cock from her mouth, only to submerge it again; teasing him. After sucking on him a few moments she released him again and gave another slow lick to his sensitive underside.

Oliver lifted Laurel off the ground and placed her on her feet. Laurel smirked and bent over, grabbing onto the bars of the cage. She was on her tiptoes, so her ass was prominently in the air. She shook it slightly to entice Oliver. He positioned himself at her entrance and took one look at her ass and pussy and decided he was really doing this. He crashed into Laurel with one clean thrust. He quickened his pace and he gave Laurel's ass a smack, making Laurel half-moan and half-giggle. Oliver and Laurel moved together in a rhythm. Laurel contracted her vaginal muscles around Oliver's 9-inch length. She tightened her jaw and breathed out "Hmm dahh-".

After several minutes of fucking Laurel in that position, Oliver pulled out of Laurel. He pulled Laurel away from the bars and against his body. His fingers found her clit and he rubbed it vigorously. Laurel turned her head toward Oliver and they met eyes. He flashed her a devious smile and began to massage her clit between two fingers and his thumb. Laurel threw her head back and called out: "Oh my fucking god, that feels so good".

Oliver lifted Laurel once again, and she wrapped her legs around his body, collapsing onto his length. Their skin slapped together with every thrust into Laurel and they were both moaning and grunting so loud that Oliver was sure that anybody who was upstairs would be able to hear them. "I'm so close" he whispered in her ear and love-bit the lobe. He trailed kisses and love-bites down her neck. She screamed out and climaxed and he climaxed one minute later. He held her up while the two of them breathed and panted. He put her down and Oliver and Laurel shared a number of kisses. Kiss after kiss kept tasting sweeter. Finally, Oliver just embraced Laurel. "You be who you wanna be, Laurel. You're right, the darkness never left me either. But I love you, and I always will. I will always choose you. If you let me, I can teach you pin-prick the darkness in your world, and pull a strand of light through. You and I can be in this together if you love me too and you really want it" Oliver told Black Siren.

Laurel looked down and thought. She bit her bottom lip and then looked up at Oliver and kissed him. She pulled away and said: "I love you and I want it. I don't want to spend the rest of my life locked up in a cage in Central City or Star City or anywhere. I wanna be with you, whatever it takes. You and your true love for me is reason enough for Dinah Laurel Lance to turn a new leaf".

Oliver nodded and kissed her. "I'm so happy," he said.

As they redressed themselves, Laurel began a conversation. "So about Prometheus... damn he is going to be pissed that you seduced me"

"Don't worry, I'll finish Prometheus and nothing bad is going to happen to you ever again" Oliver assured her.

"Ollie, I've been working on his side so I know how dangerous he is. If you're going to stop him, you won't do it alone. Okay?" Laurel begged.

"You want to help me?" Oliver asked.

"Of course I do" Laurel confirmed.

"What should I call you on the field?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. But something that strikes fear into Prometheus's heart" Laurel replied.

"What if we called you 'The Raven'? It has an edge, and sex appeal" Oliver offered.

"And you just love the sex appeal part, don't you?" Laurel teased and the pair both laughed. "Honestly Oliver, I love it, and I love you," she said.

"I love you too" Oliver requitted and they kissed. "I plan to tell the team just how much I love you tomorrow morning but it is late so you need some rest and so do I," Oliver said and he kissed Laurel's forehead closed her cage and was going to lock her in for the night, but Laurel didn't deserve that. She hadn't killed or really hurt anybody... at least not on this earth. His features softened and he pulled open her cage. Laurel looked in his direction. "C'mon Laurel, let's get out of here, okay? Come sleep with me tonight. I will hold you and play with your beautiful hair until you fall asleep" Oliver promised.

Laurel rose from her seat with a smile ear to ear. She ran to Oliver and hugged him. "Thank you," she said, kissing his face. "I'll love that".

"You don't thank me, Laurel," Oliver said. "You don't have to thank me... I mean you are my girlfriend, right?"

Laurel's eyes filled with happy tears. "Yes, yes I am. Til the end of time, my darling" Laurel confirmed and Oliver and Laurel's lips connected.

Oliver brought Laurel to his place and they stripped down to their underwear and cuddled up in bed together. Oliver kissed Laurel's forehead. "Goodnight, I love you," he said

"I love you too, Ollie" Laurel replied. Oliver clapped twice and the light went out.

"Laurel?" Oliver said.

"Yeah, Ollie?" Laurel's sweet voice responded.

"Will you be needing anything else?" Oliver asked her.

Laurel smiled genuinely in the darkness that filled the bedroom. "No, not a thing".


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Because of requests to continue this story, this story is no longer a one-shot. Many chapters to come.**

The next morning, Felicity came down to the Arrow-cave early to try and talk with Black Siren, but when she went to her cage, it was empty. Felicity immediately dialed Oliver.

Oliver was at an early breakfast with Laurel and Thea, who had just returned to Starling City after attending a mandatory convention for the entire mayoral staff. "So you were as in, past tense, working for Prometheus," Thea said to Laurel.

"I wouldn't call it work exactly. There was no pay. I guess you could call us allies, but he had an unfair advantage. Besides, I am straight now. I would rather work on Ollie's side. Working under Prometheus can't make this songbird sing the way your brother can" Laurel confessed in a chipper voice.

"Disgusting, Laurel" Thea complained, flinging a spoonful of oatmeal at her brother's girlfriend. The oatmeal hit Laurel's jacket.

Laurel scolded Thea playfully. "Thea, this jacket is really expensive". Laurel looked at Oliver whose phone was ringing. He saw it was Felicity and he hit decline.

Oliver chimed into the conversation. "Speedy, who goes out to breakfast and orders oatmeal?"

Laurel said, "Oatmeal is healthy, Oliver".

"Thank you, Laurel" Thea expressed with gratitude. "My brother detests anything healthy".

"Hey, that is not true" Oliver defended himself. "Anyway, Speedy, Laurel and I were discussing the best way to handle Prometheus, and we decided we need to surround ourselves with trustworthy people. So, we're cutting out the people we don't think we can trust such as Rory, Rene, and Curtis. And we are hoping you'll possibly come out of retirement".

Thea cocked her head to one side and finally said "Laurel's murder was one of the main factors that made me decide to retire. Also, having a brother with his head so far up his ass that he couldn't see who he is meant to be with". Thea paused for a long moment. "Okay," she said. "I'll help you".

Oliver and Laurel headed back to the Arrow-cave after breakfast and Felicity was frantically typing at command center. She whirled around at the sound of footsteps and she pointed a large firearm at Oliver and Laurel. "Freeze dirtbags!" she commanded.

"Felicity! It's okay! Don't shoot!" Oliver shouted. Laurel had positioned herself in a sonic scream stance, but she stopped herself and exhaled.

Felicity shook her head. "Oliver!" she shouted. "What is SHE doing out of THAT" Felicity pointed to the vacant cage.

"We couldn't keep her there, Felicity. We're better than that" Oliver explained to his ex-fiance. "Besides, Laurel's gone straight".

"Yeah", Laurel agreed "So don't call me Black Siren anymore. Ollie and I decided you guys can call me The Raven in the field".

Felicity exhaled. "Oliver, can I speak with you?" Felicity asked and she beckoned him toward her. They walked away from Laurel. "What the hell are doing with her?" Felicity asked, her face was completely red.

"I'm not sure you want to know" Oliver chuckled.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "Have you lost your mind, Oliver? If that criminal didn't have Laurel's face, you would be on the phone with ARGUS as we speak. Oliver, you know that people don't change overnight".

"Felicity, I know that. Years ago, I told our Laurel that even in the times on Lian Yu when I wanted to die, there was always something that I wanted more. And that was to be in Laurel's arms again. And Felicity, I wasted so much time. I am so sorry, but you were never the love of my life" Oliver confessed to Felicity.

Felicity shook her head. "Oliver, I can handle that I am not the love of your life. But Oliver, that woman in there is not the love of your life either. She isn't Laurel".

Oliver features hardened because he didn't like Felicity fighting him on this. "Felicity, I'm a big boy and I know that people don't change overnight, but the love Laurel and I share is capable of doing anything. Even doing the impossible. On 51 of 53 earths, Laurel and I are together, so any version of myself belongs with any version of Laurel".

"I think you are making a mistake," Felicity said. Oliver ignored her and made his way back to Laurel.

"Hey," Oliver said.

"Hey baby," Laurel said and pecked his lips. "So Thea and John are going to meet us here. I called them. I want to talk about Prometheus. He has had some dangerously loose lips around me".

When Thea and John made it to the Arrow-cave, the two of them, Oliver, Laurel, and Felicity gathered in command central. Laurel cleared her throat and began talking "So the first thing you should know is he is allied with Talia Al Ghul. She trained him".

"How is that possible?" Oliver barked in semi-disbelief. "Talia trained me".

"Yes Ollie, but I swear I am telling the truth. Prometheus took me to meet with Talia Al Ghul in Russia. She is mad that you supposedly killed her father" Laurel told Oliver. He nodded his head, still struggling to believe it.

"I know his name too" Laurel offered.

"Okay, great!" Felicity said and grabbed a pen and a pad of paper. "What is it?"

Laurel scrunched her forehead "Legally, his name is Simon Morrison, but his current alias is Adrian Chase". Team Arrow's faces went white. "What?" Laurel asked. "Does Adrian Chase mean something to you guys?"

Oliver rubbed his forehead. "Adrian works for me at City Hall" he growled. "I trusted him, and this whole time he's been working behind my back to destroy me!"

Laurel threw her arms around Oliver's shoulders. "I am so sorry, baby," she told him.

He breathed deeply and he said "Okay well I know Chase's secret, so I guess it is time for me to talk with my 'pal'"

Oliver walked into City Hall like he normally would on any day, but he was on his way to confront Adrian Chase. He walked in on a board meeting hosted by his former friend. "Hello Mayor Queen, do you need something?" Adrian asked.

Oliver shook his head while giving Adrian the evil eye. Through gritted teeth, he said "No Mr. Chase, I want to speak to you later though. I have been told that somebody who has been working on my mayoral staff is to no longer be trusted. Maybe you know who it is. I am leaving now, please call me later".

Oliver was going to kill Adrian Chase on the first opportunity that presented itself, but he knew from months of dealing with Prometheus that Chase was always ten steps ahead of Team Arrow. The team decided that the best way to go about the thing was for John and Oliver to break and enter into Chase's house to look for something incriminating. Meanwhile, Laurel and Thea would go undercover to the home of Adrian's mother and try to extract information from her.

Oliver and Dig successfully broke into the home Adrian shared with his wife. They searched the home, believing it was empty. They were surprised when Adrian's wife Doris walked into the sitting room that they were searching. She gasped. Oliver and Dig looked up and Oliver whispered "Ma'am, your husband is not who he says he is. He is the throwing-star killer".

Doris screamed. "You're the killer. I am calling the police". Oliver and Dig were forced to make their escape.

Team Arrow met up in the Arrow-cave that night, before Oliver's press conference. "How did talking to Ms. Morrison go?" Diggle asked Thea and Laurel.

Thea responded: "She was difficult and she kept denying having a son or have ever having heard the name Adrian Chase".

"But we're absolutely sure that we were talking to the right woman" Laurel added. "There is something very fishy going on". Laurel walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss. "Hey, Good luck out there, Mayor Handsome," she said seductively.

Oliver kissed Laurel back twice. "Thanks, babe," he said as he went upstairs.

Cameras and eager reporters were everywhere all fighting to get a word from the Mayor. Mayor Queen called there attention. "Tonight, The Green Arrow and an accomplice of his broke into the home of somebody I work closely with. They were not welcome guests and they broke multiple laws. I called this emergency press conference as a message to The Green Arrow and his team. You vigilantes claim you are there to help the civilians of Star City. Breaking into the homes and scaring the people you claim to be keeping safe is an act that Star City will not tolerate. The Green Arrow is now a public menace to Star City and has 24 hours to turn himself into the SCPD. If he fails to do so, any armed officer who spots Green Arrow is ordered to shoot on sight". Oliver saw Adrian out of the corner of his eye. He was holding Doris, playing the concerned husband and scorned citizen. Oliver himself would've believed Chase if he hadn't known better. "Thank you," Oliver said, "I will now take questions".

 **Author's note: Some things that happened in the show will still happen in this story. I do not remember the exact dialogue from these episodes, so the dialogue will be different. But that is why they call FanFICTION.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oliver, that was crazy" Laurel scolded when Oliver returned to the Arrowcave. "And sexy" The couple engaged in few deep kisses.

"You're not at all worried that Oliver just turned his alter-ego into public enemy number 1" Felicity exhaled.

"No, should I be?" Laurel asked with a sarcastic undertone. "Ollie has a strong bad-ass chick to protect him" She perched her chin on her hand "Voila". Oliver chuckled.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "You two are giving me diabetes" she complained.

"Okay", Oliver said "I'm going to turn Adrian Chase in as The Throwing Star Killer" He kissed Laurel goodbye.

"Wait" Felicity called out. "Oliver, can I come with you?"

"Yeah, I guess so" Oliver agreed.

Felicity climbed into the back of the car next to Oliver, just as she had done so many times before. "You guys okay back there?" Dig asked as he turned on the ignition.

"We're fine John, thank you" Oliver responded.

Felicity began a conversation. "I want to talk about Laurel," she said.

"Felicity, I told you-" Oliver began to say.

"No, Oliver. I don't like who you are becoming around her. She has you completely obsessed and she is leading you down a bad path. She comes from blackness and she is blackness. Please, Oliver, take the advice of somebody who loves you" Felicity begged.

"Felicity" Oliver said her name in a deep tone. "What it is going take for Laurel to redeem herself for knocking you down and breaking your glasses, huh? For the record, my obsession was with you. But remember that you were the one who broke up with me. I told that I didn't want to let you go and you told me that you were already gone. Did you expect me to keep holding on? I love Laurel and I always have. Even the whole time I was you. Because Laurel is a part of me, she makes me who I am. You made me forget who I was and forget about my mission. Part of me resents you and I always will". Oliver and Felicity rode silently the rest of the way to the SCPD.

Oliver set up a meeting with Captain Pike. He walked into his office on his own. Captain Pike stood up and extended a hand. "Mayor Queen, It's an honor"

"Captain Pike" Oliver acknowledged. "Listen, I am reporting to you that I know the identity of The Throwing Star Killer. He works for me. His name is Adrian Chase".

Captain Pike scrunched his forehead. "Mayor Queen, are you sure we are talking about the same man. What makes you think Adrian Chase is The Throwing Star Killer?"

"My girlfriend, Laurel Lance can confirm it" Oliver revealed.

Captain Pike moved closer to Oliver and in a hushed tone he questioned: "Laurel Lance, like the District Attorney who was murdered by Damien Dahrk about a year ago?" Oliver made a face.

"She wasn't exactly murdered" Oliver lied. "Her death was faked and Laurel was sold into sex slavery and bought by Adrian Chase. He tortured her".

"Mayor Queen, telling such a tall tale is going to get you into trouble somewhere down the road" warned Pike.

"Come have a meeting with me and Laurel. I am telling the truth" Oliver pleaded.

Captian Pike stretched his neck from side to side. "Okay," he finally agreed. "The three of us will have dinner when I got off of work tonight".

Captain Pike was leaving the station for the night. A hooded figure dropped down in front of him from what seemed like nowhere. He held a large knife in his hand. "Freeze and tell me who the hell is under that hood" Pike yelled. The man under the hood stabbed Pike and whispered: "I am Prometheus".

Oliver rushed to the hospital when he heard about what had happened to Captain Pike. "This is all my fault," he thought to himself. "I shouldn't have brought Pike into this. This is my fight with Chase" His thoughts were broken when the face that consumed his thoughts was waiting for him in the room where Captain Pike was comatose.

"Mayor Queen, it's always good to see you- after hours" Adrian greeted him sarcastically.

"What do you want from me Chase?- or should I say Morrison?- what do you prefer?" Oliver asked threateningly.

Adrian scowled. "Oliver, I am ten steps ahead of you and you still haven't even figured out what game we're playing. And while you fight and resist, you destroy and lead your loved ones to their untimely, gruesome deaths".

Oliver breathed deeply. "I would never let anything bad happen to the people I love. I fight to protect the people I love"

Adrian chuckled, "Tell that to your father. Or your mother. Tommy. Dare I say, Laurel".

Oliver cracked and picked Adrian up by his collar and slammed him into the wall. "I am going to kill you, Adrian!" he warned his enemy.

"Then do it" Adrian laughed. "The only thing that you will prove is that I am exactly right about you. You are a killer who destroys lives. You are a selfish monster, Oliver Queen. It's about time somebody destroys your life. I have a hunch that you are just about let's say- one loss away from being destroyed. That makes me happy because I never wanted to kill you, Oliver. I just want to make you suffer until you wish you were dead". Oliver's face got so red and so hot that he was in danger of actually crying in front of Adrian. He dropped Adrian to the ground and hurried out of the hospital.

Oliver walked into the Arrow-cave, very upset about everything Adrian had said to him at the hospital. Rage took over Oliver's body and he broke one of his arrows over his knee. He rammed his compound bow into the display cases one after the other. He began to smash and throw objects everywhere. A seized a prototype of Curtis's T-Sphere and hurled it toward the elevator. The elevator doors opened and T-Sphere hit the back wall, right above Laurel's head and she jumped. "Ollie!" she called out, concerned at the sight of Oliver breaking another arrow over his knee.

"This was a mistake, Laurel. I should've never done this. I should've never brought anybody else into this crusade". Laurel hugged Oliver and he buried his face in her shoulder. He cried on her bare skin and then lifted his head and pulled her close to him. "I'm sorry," he said. "I miss Laurel so much. She always knew how to inspire me and keep the fire under me lit. She knew me better than anybody else and she was more important to me than anybody else. I treated Laurel like hot garbage until the day she was murdered with one of MY arrows. She always showed me relentless love, respect, and support, and even when she was mad at me she stuck by my side. Nobody else in my life has done that for me. Laurel was my angel. I don't expect you to understand".

Laurel smiled at her boyfriend with kind understanding eyes. She took him by the hand and they sat on the floor in the middle of the wreckage. "On my earth, Malcolm Merlyn burned my father alive in our home and forced me to watch him burn to death while Malcolm raped me. I was 13" Laurel smiled sadly. "But there was you, Ollie. You and I had been best friends since we were 6 years old. I moved into The Queen Mansion, you guys took me in because my father was the only family I had and I was on my own". Laurel squeezed Oliver's hand. "You and I started dating when we were 16. It was mad love. You became The Green Arrow and I became The Black Canary in memory of my father. And then Malcolm took you from me too. Ollie was MY angel. I get it". Oliver closed his eyes and Laurel placed her hand on his cheek.

"I should stay away from the people that I love because I make their lives worse. I put them in danger and I hurt them and let them down" Oliver confessed.

"Do you love me?" Laurel asked.

"Truly. Madly. Deeply." Oliver confirmed.

"You make my life better, Ollie. Just seeing you here, alive- changed my life. Your willingness to accept and love me for me- that made my life so much freakin better, Ollie" Laurel told her boyfriend. Impulsively, Oliver climbed on top of Laurel and kissed her lips. "Wait, Ollie, hear me," Laurel said, commanding Oliver's attention. He looked down into her eyes. "The people you love are your strength. They are the reason that you fight. Promise me that you will keep the people love the most closest to you, so you don't lose what makes you who you are. The person that I love the most. I can't lose you again Ollie".

Oliver nodded "I promise you, Dinah Laurel Lance".


	4. Chapter 4

After Oliver and Laurel finished making love, Laurel whispered to Oliver. "Adrian may be ten steps ahead of you Ollie, but you have something he doesn't have in his life. You have a team. You have love".

"What about Doris?" Oliver whispered back to her.

"Doris doesn't really know her husband. She doesn't know that he is a psycho!" Laurel revealed. Laurel's face lit up. "That is your leverage, Ollie"

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, excited at her excitement.

"Tonight, I'm gonna lead the team to Chase's base but we're are going to use your strength and his weakness against him. We're going to bring Doris with us". Oliver smiled.

Laurel knocked on the Chase's front door late that night and Doris answered. "Hi, do I know you?" she asked.

Laurel smiled politely. "No, you don't. Your husband- he knows me. I wish I didn't have to tell you this but—uh- this so hard, believe me, but- I'm the-the other woman"

Doris gave Laurel the up and the down. Laurel threw her hands up. "Believe me, I didn't know. I thought you- the wife, deserved to know".

Doris frowned and tilted her head so it hung slightly. "You know, I don't even know where Adrian is right now, this explains why".

Laurel faked a shocked look. "You think there are even more women in his life?"

Doris smiled sadly. 'I fear that it must be true".

Green Arrow, Spartan, and Speedy arrived at the old building that Laurel said Prometheus operated out of. They went in and it looked like Chase ready for them. Laurel walked up to them with Doris."She came" Green Arrow whispered in acknowledgment.

'I- I don't understand Dinah. You think my husband is here?" Doris said, getting upset.

"Shh" Laurel begged "You need to trust me. Your husband is not actually cheating on you- I mean, as far as I know. My name is The Raven, this is The Green Arrow, Spartan, and Speedy. We know something that you also need to know".

Speedy smiled sympathetically. "Come with us". The team took the elevator straight up to where Prometheus was. Doris and Laurel used the shadows as cover while Oliver, John, and Thea went to confront Chase.

Chase giggled like he was high. "Oliver, you're never gonna get it. I've won this already. You're a hazard to anyone and everyone, including yourself. Give up the fight. Fighting will not do anything for you. Nobody loves you, Oliver, because how could they. The people you love always... die!"

"But somebody loves you" a familiar voice to Adrian said and Doris stepped out of the darkness. "I'm sorry, loved you. How could you, Adrian?" Doris said with tears beginning to come down her cheeks.

"Doris!" Adrian exclaimed. "Honey". He put his hands on her cheeks. "I love you so much. I am sorry" He pulled her into a passionate hug. All of a sudden, Adrian pulled a knife and stabbed his own wife in the stomach. She went into shock. "A-dr- Adrian" was her very last word. Laurel's mouth fell open in the shadows. She felt bad now. She had never intended to get Doris killed. She never saw this coming. John and Thea rushed Doris toward the elevator. Oliver engaged in combat with Chase and Laurel thought she should help but she was too shaken with guilt. "Stupid Oliver- making me so soft that I'm literally disgusting," she thought. By the time Laurel refocused herself, Oliver and Chase were gone.

Laurel rushed outside "John" she called out. John was waiting for an ambulance with Doris. John looked up. "Ollie, I don't know what happened but he is gone and its all my fault. I have to save him".

"What do you mean Oliver's gone, Laurel? We didn't see him leave the building so he is obviously still in there..." John said level-headedly.

"No, that is too obvious for Chase. Forget Doris" Laurel all of a sudden yelled. "We need to get back to Felicity so she can run every computer analysis it takes to get my Ollie back. And fast" Laurel broke into a sprint toward home base, assuming that John and Thea were close behind her.

Adrian pulled Oliver's head out of a bucket of water. "145 seconds" Adrian boomed. "Your arrow didn't kill my father. It took 145 seconds for the water from the pool he fell into to fill his lungs and drown him". Adrian chuckled "Oliver, are ready to confess your secret?"

"Adrian, I-I- I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know what you are talking about" Oliver stuttered. Oliver's head was dunked into the water again and he let out a scream.

Adrian pulled him back out of the water. "Oliver, Why did you kill so many people? They all had lives and families. Like my father who had me, a son".

Oliver stuck to his air-tight word. "All of my kills deserved to die for their wrong-doings and corruption".

Adrian laughed and then his face fell serious. "What about this man?" Adrian revealed the mugshot of Count Vertigo. "He did not have to die, Oliver. You took his life to save Felicity. Are you now ready to confess?"

Oliver's face was blank. "I don't know what you mean when you ask me to confess," Oliver said slowly, gritting his teeth.

Adrian sighed, disappointed in Oliver. He picked up a bow and shot three arrows shallow into Oliver's chest.

"I can only imagine what Chase is doing to him"Laurel rambled to Felicity. "Felicity, anything? It's been 24 hours, Ollie could be dead".

Felicity pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "I wouldn't let that happen, Laurel" Felicity snapped back. "But everything I am doing is turning up blank".

Laurel groaned at the computer genius "C'mon Felicity, we need to save him".

"I am trying as hard as I can. You didn't see Chase or Oliver leave? Are you sure?" Felicity pressed for answers.

"Yes" Laurel answered and then she thought of something. "Wait, I think Talia Al Ghul was there. She must have gotten Chase and Ollie out without being noticed".

John looked up. "Do you know where Talia is staying?" he asked Laurel.

Laurel shrugged. She had a bad feeling. "Okay", she finally said, walking toward the back of the Arrow-cave and sifting through a pile of old costumes. She dusted off the Black Siren costume. "I am going to find Oliver" she announced as she began changing right in front of the team. "Everyone else should go home and get some sleep".

Adrian told Oliver he was getting bored and anxious. He scoffed "Maybe I can motivate you, you confess and I won't kill Felicity or John, maybe I'll even leave William out of this".

Tears pooled up in Oliver's eyes and he considered letting them fall. He was silent. "Okay", Adrian finally said "I'll take my leave for a bit, maybe go find somebody you care about to kill. You stay here and think about what you have done and the man that you are".

Adrian got a phone call from Laurel and he answered. "I'm sorry about your wife," Laurel said immediately.

"Thank you", Adrian responded, "but that isn't why you are calling".

"You're the one who hasn't reached out. The mayor's office has put out an alert of Oliver Queen's kidnapping. I am assuming you have him. Where did you take him?"

Chase smiled. "When Oliver realizes where he is, it will make him fall apart".

"C'mon Adrian" Laurel pressed on. "You can tell me where Oliver is"

Chase rolled his eyes and sighed into the phone. "I can, Laurel. But I won't. I gave you your freedom, but this-this is between me and Oliver"

Laurel rolled her eyes. "I have an idea," she told Chase. "Is Evelyn Sharp still working with you?"

Adrian walked back into the dirty basement where Oliver was shackled. He had Evelyn Sharp with him. He smiled at Oliver. "Oliver, you have met Evelyn. You and Evelyn are going to fight. Whichever one of you kills the other is free to go. Oliver, if you refuse, I will just kill Evelyn myself". With that, Adrian exited.

"Oliver, I am sorry I betrayed you. I shouldn't have left Team Arrow and sided with Prometheus. He is awful" Evelyn admitted.

"I will get us both out of here" Oliver consoled her. "Pass me that knife". Evelyn obeyed. Oliver sawed on the shackles imprisoning him, but he struggled and failed. Adrian crept up behind Evelyn. "No!" Oliver screamed. Adrian grabbed onto Evelyn and snapped her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian tossed Evelyn's body aside like garbage. "Oliver", Chase was grinning. "Another person is dead. And do you know why?" Oliver just looked down, feeling completely stripped of what dignified him. "Because she met you. Maybe Evelyn Sharp would be alive if you had never met her. Nobody is better off knowing you. Are you ready to confess?" The tension was boiling inside Oliver. "You kill people not because they have to die but because-" Oliver cut Chase off.

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO! AND I LIKED IT!" he screamed.

"Took you nearly 6 days now" was all Chase said as Oliver dropped to his knees in exhaustion and grief. Chase climbed on top of Oliver with a blowtorch in hand and he burned off the Bratva tattoo Oliver sported on his chest. Oliver did not even scream this time, he just blacked out.

Oliver awoke in Laurel's arms and she kissed his forehead. They were home. Oliver exhaled and felt great pain. He grunted. Laurel comforted him. "It's okay, Ollie. I wish I could tell you that I killed Chase, but he got away. But Felicity and I do have some good news. We have evidence, we can stop Prometheus".

Oliver stared up at his love with half-open eyes. "No" he uttered.

"No?" Laurel questioned, surprised.

"Chase has already won. I don't want to be the Green Arrow anymore, Laurel" Oliver confessed before falling back asleep.

The next morning Oliver got out of the shower and dressed. He would be getting breakfast with Laurel and Thea. Laurel blindfolded Oliver and told him the place they were going was a surprise. Oliver frowned when she unmasked him and he was standing among his friends in the Arrow-cave. "Laurel, I meant what I said" he snapped. Thea handed Oliver a cup of coffee.

"Oliver, we're gonna get that son a bitch for doing this to you" John promised.

"But Oliver, don't give up on something you started that gave all of us hope" Felicity added. "You inspire me, Oliver. Hell, because of you I trust Laurel now... because we both love you and your mission".

Oliver rubbed his beard and took a sip of coffee. "Felicity?"

"Yeah" Felicity answered hopefully.

Oliver sighed. "I am not making any definitive decisions about the future of The Green Arrow, but Laurel said you and her have some kind of proof or evidence that incriminates Chase? Can I know about it?"

"Of course" Felicity agreed. She pulled up on her projector screen a blurry video of Prometheus pulling off his mask. "Okay, I know you can't tell that it is Chase right now, but I am beginning to run the video clip through facial recognition sharpening programs. It will work! Trust me, it will work!"

Oliver nodded and teared up. He crossed into Felicity's arms. "Thank you" he uttered. He broke off the hug and hugged and kissed Laurel.

The following night, Felicity announced she cracked the code and the video was now workable evidence. "This is great," Oliver said. "The Raven, Spartan, Speedy and I will make sure that Chase does not leave the city and you can walk the video into the SCPD"

A voice came from behind the team. "Actually, I really wanted to be the one to do that". It was Quentin Lance.

"Quentin!" Thea cheered and hugged him. Oliver grabbed Laurel's hand. Quentin's eyes found Laurel's and they were both speechless.

"Baby—baby girl..." Quentin sputtered. A tear rolled down Laurel's cheek and she wanted to run into his arms.

Oliver raised his hand to chest-level. "Now wait- Quentin. This is Laurel, this is your daughter. A living version of her from another earth, earth 2. She has been here with us for a little while".

The happy tears escaped the brim of Quentin's eyes. "I don't care what earth she is from, Laurel is my daughter and it has been way too long since I have been able to give her a hug and a kiss". He motioned Laurel toward him with questioning eyes.

"For me too" Laurel admitted. "On my earth, daddy, you've been dead for nearly two decades". She ran slowly toward him and they embraced. "I love you, daddy!" she told him.

"I love so much, Laurel," Quentin told his daughter. He looked up at Oliver. "ARGUS is transferring Adrian into protective custody because he told the SCPD a sob story that supposedly The Green Arrow killed his wife. I know that is bullcrap, but it means that I have to get this evidence to the SCPD and to ARGUS before Chase leaves the city".

Quentin walked into the SCPD and showed the video clip of Prometheus unmasking himself to the temporary police captain. Captain Hill looked back at Quentin in shock. "Adrian Chase? My gosh, he has been one step away from the Mayor for months".

"I'm afraid the video hasn't been tampered with, Captain Hill. This is authentic stuff" Quentin grumbled.

"Thank you for bringing in, Mr. Lance. On to another issue, while you are still here, Mayor Queen reported your daughter Dinah Laurel Lance is still alive. She is going to have to appear before the judge..." Captain Hill informed the Deputy Mayor.

"I know we are gonna get there. What Laurel went through was very traumatic" Quentin responded. "She just isn't ready". Quentin noted in his head that he would have to find out from Oliver what Laurel's cover story was so everybody could remain consistent. Captain Hill nodded her head and descended back into her office issue an arrest warrant for Adrian Chase.

The two large ARGUS agents that were escort ing Adrian Chase to a safe-house received a mobile notification that they had a wanted man in their custody. They attempted to place Chase under arrest. Chase took out both ARGUS agents with the help of a pen and his two fists. He swiped the keys to the ARGUS van and took off on the back roads leading out of the city.

Laurel hadn't shared a secret about her canary cry. When she harnessed the sonic waves that her body was able to generate, she could fly. She was testing her flying ability on earth 1 when received a citywide alert from the SCPD that Chase was loose in the city. "I hope Ollie knows," she thought to herself. She flew around, producing more sonic waves to accelerate her speed. Finally, she spotted an ARGUS vehicle on the open road exceeding the speed limit. She was sure that a trained ARGUS agent was not behind the wheel, because they were a government agency that would be forced to operate under the way of the law. "Where oh where could Chase be going in such a hurry," Laurel thought aloud. Laurel attempted something she had never attempted before and it was a success. Without being spotted by Chase, Laurel flew under his vehicle and latched on to it. She sent her cry straight up a pipe that led to the van's engine, and the engine sparked and blew out. Chaotically, the van went spinning and Laurel sent sonic waves through its floor which caused the entire van to combust. Laurel rose from the rubble quickly and walked toward Chase who had been thrown several feet from the destruction. He was injured badly. "You didn't think I was going to let you leave the city, Adrian?" Laurel questioned. "Our fight and everything you have done to Ollie would just be water under the bridge?"

Chase lifted his face from the dirt. "You cannot kill me, Black Siren" screamed Chase. "And why would you want to? Why would you want to help Oliver Queen? That is not what I freed you from the pipeline for... I thought that I told you Oliver doesn't love you, he will hurt you".

"Even if he didn't reciprocate my love for him, I love him. I was never planning to hurt Oliver... I needed my freedom. And you wrong Chase. Because of what you said, I really thought Ollie would choose Felicity. But I couldn't help it, I acted out just to be alone with him. Now we belong to each other, and there no reason for you to continue to be in our story" Laurel reared back and sent kick straight into Adrian's teeth. Adrian spit out some blood. "Harsh Black Siren" he chuckled.

"Don't call me, Black Siren!" Laurel growled.

Chase got to his feet only to be punched in the face, kicked in the chest, and kneed in the groin by Laurel. He landed on his butt and looked up at Laurel who punched him in the face again. Laurel looked down at a man she once feared. "Nobody, nobody at all could hurt me again" Laurel breathed."I did some digging, I know you're doing this because you are trying to avenge your father. But Simon", Adrian inhaled sharply at the sound of his real name, "before Ollie killed your father, he had plans to disown you, because he knew then what is clear today, you are a psychopath".

"Is this true?" Adrian asked in a fragile voice. "My- my own father?" Laurel only nodded in response. Adrian propped himself onto his knees and took a deep breath. "Laurel" Adrian spoke after minutes of silence "Kill me".

Laurel took a deep breath. "No," she said. She pulled out a set of handcuffs given to her by Quentin and slapped them onto Chase's wrists. She pulled him up to his feet and head-butted Adrian forehead, knocking him out cold.

Chase had been put away in ARGUS and Felicity decided to host a little party at her place. The guests were John, Thea, Quentin, Oliver, Laurel, and herself. "So", Felicity said "We won our full fledged battle of the year a little early this year. I propose a family Christmas vacation".

"Oh," Thea cheered. "I have idea's about where we can go".

Oliver chuckled and kissed Laurel's forehead. "You should go with them, babe. You have certainly earned a vacation after what you did last night".

"You wouldn't come with us?" Laurel said questioningly.

"I'm sorry, no, I couldn't come along. Who would run the Star City while we were gone? And I have some shopping to do anyway. I need new socks". Oliver confessed.

Thea burst out laughing. "SOCKS! THE REASON YOU WANT TO SKIP VACAY-ING WITH YOUR BAE IS FOR GOD FORSAKING NEW SOCKS!" Thea couldn't stop laughing.

"Alrighty, I'm gonna take her home" Quentin volunteered. "For all of the time took care of me when I was drunk..." he mumbled.

Later that night, Oliver stopped by Thea's apartment to find it vacant. He speed-dialed Laurel and asked if Thea was at Quentin's place. Laurel answered in a panic. "No..." she said "It doesn't look like daddy ever made it home. I was going to call you to see if he was still with Thea".

Oliver tried to calm her down. "It's okay, baby," he said in a voice that sounded like home to Laurel. "I'm going to call John. He will check with ARGUS that Chase is still in his cell".

Oliver was allowed to see Adrian locked up in his high-security cell at the ARGUS headquarters in Star City. Oliver stepped into Chase's cell and immediately took a swing at his face. Adrian fell flat, sprawled out on his back. Oliver took full advantage of this opportunity. He climbed aggressively on top of Chase and pressed the barrel of a gun to his forehead and whispered. "Adrian, where is my sister and where is Quentin Lance?"

Adrian looked back into Oliver's eyes. "My friends met your's" Adrian replied. Oliver growled and applied more pressure with his gun. Adrian laughed. "Go ahead, Oliver. Kill me. Nobody could blame you now that everybody knows who I am. Are you ready to come to terms with who you really are?" Adrian smirked.

"I am not going to kill you, Adrian. Do you know why that is? It's because killing you would make me exactly the man you think I am. After everything you have done, it would be a disservice to let that happen" Oliver told his foe. "You are going to rot here in this cell for the rest of your natural life".

"But Oliver" Adrian spat "That's not true. I am being transferred to a different cell in a different city. If you get ARGUS to release me, I'll tell my friends to leave your friends alone". Oliver tucked his gun away and got up to leave. "You have until my prison transfer. Then I tell my friends to kill yours. You should be expecting a phone call in one minute" Chase called out from behind Oliver. Oliver didn't think much of what Chase had said, but precisely 60 seconds later Oliver's phone received a video call. Oliver hit the answer button and the image of his son William appeared on his screen. "Hello?" William said, his voice trembling. "Help me. S-somebody, please h-help me!".


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver stormed into the Arrow-cave angrily and he punched a hole through the glass of a display case. Laurel turned around. "Ollie, are you okay?" she ran to him. "Listen, while The Green Arrow is a wanted man, I bought something for you to wear on the field".

"Laurel, Adrian's got my boy" Oliver screamed at her.

Laurel scrunched her forehead. "Ollie... you have a son? Why didn't you tell me?"

Oliver sighed "We will talk about that later".

Laurel shrugged off the offense that she took to Oliver withholding that truth from her. "Where do you think Adrian took him?"

"I don't know, Laurel" Oliver hissed.

"Hey, I am trying to help you. I love you and I think I know what will de-stress you" Laurel made an advance, kissing Oliver's neck and unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt.

Oliver's hands found Laurel's and he stopped her. He breathed deeply because he didn't want to lash out at the woman he loved. "Laurel," Oliver said. "I love you and if so much was not at stake right now, I would not stop you. But my son... his life is in jeopardy. You of all people know what Prometheus is capable of. I know we haven't been intimate for a little while which is adding negativity to our relationship... but Laurel, I won't let you go and I won't let you let me go". Oliver leaned in and kissed Laurel's lips slow.

John and Felicity stepped out of the elevator carrying bags of Big Belly Burger with them. Oliver and Laurel broke their kiss. Oliver walked to meet his two friends in the middle. "I need you two to get out of the city".

"What? What do you mean?" Felicity protested.

"I need the two of you to leave Star City immediately" Oliver re-iterated. "Prometheus and his allies will tear this city apart looking for the people that I love, so the best solution is that the two of you are not in the city".

"Oliver, c'mon man, that's crazy. We're not leaving you" Diggle argued. "Besides, why aren't you asking Laurel to leave with us?"

"I am not worried that Prometheus can hurt Laurel. She faced him. Alone. And took him down. Alone. I think that Prometheus may even be scared of Laurel" Oliver admitted. "Now I am asking you, with my whole heart in the question, please leave Star City. Laurel and I will get in contact with you both as soon as the city is safe".

Felicity shook her head. "Uhh fine".

"Thank you," Oliver said genuinely.

John nodded "C'mon Felicity, let's do what Oliver says".

"Hey John" Oliver called out and his friend turned his head to look at him. "Thank you and keep Felicity safe".

"I will" John promised Oliver.

John was driving Felicity towards a city exit and Felicity was clearly emotionally uncomfortable. "I don't know about you" Felicity finally said, breaking the two friends out of their silence "but I don't think we should've left them".

"I dunno" John admitted. "I'm backing Oliver's play. Besides Felicity, are you sure that this is not just your jealousy talking?"

"What?" Felicity asked, "How could you ask that?"

"C'mon Oliver and Laurel. They're alone in that bunker right now and you're thinking you should be there with him" John said.

Felicity fumbled with her words. "I- I am happy Laurel is there with Oliver because she has combat experience. She can defend herself". John threw his hands up as the car suddenly went spinning out and flipped over, John felt around for Felicity's hand, but could not find it. "John?" John heard Felicity's voice call out for him from outside their overturned vehicle. He climbed out the broken window only to find that the two of them were face to face with the feared assassin, Talia Al Ghul.

Oliver had just gotten off the phone Nyssa Al Ghul. He had requested her help. He heard Laurel release a canary cry and walked toward her and saw Malcolm Merlyn standing in the Arrow-cave. "Get out! You are not welcome here! You have not been welcome here since you gave up my son to DAMIEN DAHRK!" Oliver lost his temper.

Malcolm kept his composure and said: "Oliver, I don't like you, but we have a common goal. Saving your sister".

Laurel and Oliver's eyes met. "She is still his daughter on this earth" Laurel confirmed for herself.

"What do we have here," Malcolm said, advancing toward Laurel. Laurel took a fighting stance. Malcolm layed his hand upon her and Laurel made a pained expression.

"Don't touch me" Laurel warned.

Oliver's attention turned to an alert on command central. "Adrian's prison transfer" he breathed. "It's happening soon". The elevator opened and out stepped Nyssa Al Ghul.

"Husband" she acknowledged. Oliver and his girlfriend rolled their eyes.

"Hey" Oliver greeted Nyssa.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Malcolm barked at Oliver.

"Hey!" Oliver barked back. "You want to help us, you play by my rules. Talia Al Ghul is on Prometheus's team so I thought having Nyssa on ours would level the playing field. Anyway, we have to get going now!"

Oliver, Laurel, Malcolm, and Nyssa piled into a car and were heading towards the Star City ARGUS headquarters when Laurel shouted: "Ollie wait- stop the car". Oliver immediately obeyed his girlfriend. "Ollie, isn't that the car that Felicity and John left in?" The four of them climbed out of their car for a better look.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Oliver yelled. "FUCK THIS. How could I continue to be so selfish."

"Baby, you-" Laurel started to say but Oliver cut her off.

"Laurel- shh! My selfishness is what got the love of my life killed. There was never supposed to be partners. A John Diggle. A Felicity Smoak. A Spartan, a Speedy, a Black Canary, or a Raven. I let people into my crusade selfishly and put them in danger and what do I have to show for it, Laurel? Huh? What do I have to show for it? A dead father, mother, best friend, and a dead you!" Malcolm Merlyn's well-placed fist struck Oliver's cheekbone.

"Oliver, stop that!" Malcolm instructed in a strict and somewhat paternal tone. "I cannot believe that I, a sociopath, has to remind you this, but you brought people into your crusade to make it better. You redefined the meaning of your crusade because you were no longer righting your father's wrongs, but you were fighting to protect the people you love. And the last thing that those people need right now is for you to lose your head".

Oliver bowed his head and then rose it and looked at Laurel with apologetic eyes. Her eyes accepted his apology.

The group finally made it to ARGUS. The Dark Archer and The Green Arrow took position, crouching overhead. Nyssa and Laurel were waiting on the ground to engage ARGUS agents so Oliver could get to Adrian.

As Adrian and the ARGUS agents started out towards the helicopter and Laurel and Nyssa attacked. "I am going to help them," Malcolm told Oliver before he jumped down into the combat. Oliver moved along the edge of the wall and met chase at the helicopter. He threw Chase up against it and choked him.

"Where is William?" Oliver growled. Adrian smiled and Oliver hit his face with a vicious left-hook. "C'mon man", Oliver begged "William is my boy. He's innocent".

Adrian scoffed "So was my wife, man. And you brought her into our battle, so her blood is on your hands". Adrian pried Oliver's hand off of him and flashed him a deranged smile. "See you on the boat". He hopped into a seat on the helicopter which took off immediately.

"See you on the boat" Oliver whispered to himself. He knew where his friends were being taken and met up with the people that he still had with him to share the information.

Thea, Diggle, Felicity, and Quentin Lance were seated on the dirt of Lian Yu and dirty burlap sacks were pulled off of their heads. "Where are we?" Quentin asked. He was the only one in the group who had not been to Lian Yu.

"I know where we are" Thea shared and Prometheus, Evelyn Sharp, Talia Al Ghul, and a small group of trained assassins chose that moment to come trotting up. "Hey, gang" Prometheus greeted.

"Oliver will come for us you know" Thea threatened.

Prometheus smiled at the crowd of his enemy's loved ones and shook his head slowly from left to right. "Oh, I'm counting on it, sis".


	7. Chapter 7

You have a private plane? Where did you get that?" Nyssa asked Oliver as Laurel, Malcolm, Oliver and herself stepped inside Oliver's small, privately-owned aircraft.

"ARGUS gifted this aircraft to me when I became the mayor of Star City" Oliver responded. He turned the key in the ignition and drove the plane forwards slowly. They lifted into the air and were on their way to Lian Yu, somewhere along the North China Sea.

Oliver landed the plane safely on Lian Yu's sand. "Now that we're here, what should we do?" Laurel asked, anxiously.

"The first thing..." Oliver began "I have to go speak with somebody who I used to call a friend".

The group of four approached a hatch that led down to a secret ARGUS prison. Laurel squeezed Oliver's hand and Oliver kissed Laurel on her cheek and opened the hatch. He climbed down the ladder in the dark and the fluorescent lights turned on as he walked. Most of the prisoners were fast asleep as Oliver passed by them. He came up to a heavy titanium-plated door and he typed in an 8-digit access code. A small green light flashed and Oliver pushed the door open.

Slade Wilson was awake and sitting on a small bench. Oliver cleared his throat to make his presence known to Slade. "I need your help," he said.

Slade smiled. "I'm glad you came here, kid".

"There is a man who hates me as much as you do on this island-" Oliver started to say, but Slade cut him off.

"I know, Adrian Chase covered all his bases. He told me you would come for your team. He told me you would come ask for my help. But what Adrian Chase doesn't know is that I have had a lot of time to think in here and I stopped hating you a long time ago" Adrain revealed.

"You did?" Oliver asked, trying not to let his voice waver.

"Well kid, I haven't had much else to do these past three years but think. That Mirakuru left my system a long time ago. I lost control with it but now I forgive you for choosing a loved one over Shado because you have managed to forgive me for far worse" Slade confessed.

Oliver aided Slade by unlocking Slade's cell. "So, you will help me?" Oliver asked, in need of confirmation.

Slade shook Oliver's hand. "Like the old times, on this very island, kid!" Slade declared. "Who is on our team?"

"Well Slade, we're working with Malcolm Merlyn, Nyssa Al Ghul, and my girlfriend, Laurel Lance".

"You're back to dating Sara's sister again. I guess true love never does die" Slade commented. Oliver thought about explaining to Slade that Damian Dahrk had murdered his Laurel and that he had found love with another earth's Laurel Lance, but he decided that that would not be necessary.

"We're up against Prometheus, a vigilante called Artemis, Talia Al Ghul, and a large chunk of the league of assassins," Oliver told his comrade "it's best we move out now".

Oliver and Slade emerged from underground. Oliver lead Slade to Laurel. "Slade Wilson, you remember the love of my life, Dinah Laurel Lance" Oliver said.

"Hi," Laurel said, extending her hand to Slade. Slade took Laurel's hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure to meet you formally is all mine, Ms. Lance". Slade looked at Oliver. "She is as beautiful as ever, Oliver".

"I know, I love her so much," Oliver said, "I am a lucky man". Laurel blushed, Oliver always made her blush. "Okay" Oliver cleared his throat "Slade and I are going to look for Samantha and William. Laurel, can you go with the other two and please make sure they don't murder each other?"

"You got it, babe" Laurel agreed.

Oliver and Slade walked through the connecting caves that the two of them knew so well. "I am sure that Prometheus is keeping Samantha and William separate from my team" Oliver shared with Slade.

"Are you sure about that, kid? This man, he seems to be ten steps ahead of you, always?" Slade reminded him.

"You have a good point, Slade, but I am sure about this" Oliver answered.

Laurel couldn't stand the everlasting argument between the two comrade's following close behind her. "My god, will the two of you shut it before I turn on you and cut your tounges out" Laurel lashed out.

Nyssa put her hand on her hip. "Please, you do not scare me any more than your doppelganger did. I am proficient in the art of assassination with only the use of my pinky finger".

Laurel lost her temper. "I find this much more effective". She was about to release her cry at the assassin, but she was hit with a vicious left-hook from Malcolm. She stumbled back in a bit of shock because Earth 2 Malcolm Merlyn was the only person who had ever hit her so hard. Tears leaped into her eyes and it took everything she had not to let them fall out. He sent a series of kicks to her head, her face, and her throat until she passed out.

When Laurel came to, she was chained to a cave wall and was connected via shackle to Quentin, Thea, John, Felicity, Nyssa, and a woman whom she had never seen before. She saw Adrian Chase, Malcolm Merlyn, Talia Al Ghul, and other enemies talking amongst themselves, seemingly awaiting something or someone. Slade Wilson then entered the cave, carrying an unconscious Oliver over his shoulder and dropped him at Adrian's feet. "A gift- for you" Slade presented. Laurel was not sure if her enemies knew she was awake, so she drew in a large breath of air and emitted a powerful canary cry. The cry was cut short when Adrian fired three sharp arrows into Laurel's chest. Oliver stood up only to be pushed back to his knees by Chase.

"Stop, Chase! I have to help her." Oliver screamed.

"Why?" Chase questioned. "I am just speeding up the process. Knowing you was only going to kill her anyway!"

"Don't listen to him, Ollie! I'm fine!" Laurel called out reassuringly.

Oliver looked up at Slade. "I trusted you" he growled through his teeth.

Slade grinned. "Kid, I promised you that one more person that you loved would die at my hands... and then this will be over. My pick... I think- is Thea".

"Don't do it, Slade. Don't touch her" Oliver screamed.

It took everything in Laurel but she screamed again, knocking Slade backward. Prometheus said: "Talia, get her out of here, will you?"

Talia moved like a freight train towards Laurel and unlocked her chains. Laurel didn't waste the opportunity. She sent an uppercut to Talia's jaw and pulled an arrow from her own chest and stabbed Talia through the heart. Oliver elbowed Chase in the groin. He fought with Chase and got the upper hand. He put chase in a chokehold and was going to snap his neck, but Chase said: "Go ahead, Oliver! Kill me and be the murderer I know you to be. More importantly, kill everybody you love, including your boy William. This island is rigged with explosives rigged to go off with a deadman's switch I put on myself". Oliver released his grip and Chase ran for an escape.

Laurel and Deathstroke (who had been pretending to betray Oliver) were fighting against Malcolm Merlyn and the other threats, so Oliver followed Chase to a boat on the shore of Lian Yu. Oliver hopped on the boat and threw Chase against a small shed on the boat. "WHERE IS MY SON, ADRIAN?" Oliver screamed in Adrian's face.

Adrain laughed at Oliver's desperation. "Calm down, Oliver. Your boy is in the shed".

Adrian opened the shed door to reveal Oliver's scared, shaking son. He pulled William into his arms and pressed a gun to his head. "I'm giving you a choice, Oliver" Chase stated calmly. "I shoot and kill your only son, or you pierce my heart with an arrow and all your friends die". Oliver frowned and it looked like his head would lifted his bow and released an arrow into Adrian's ankle, causing a shocked Adrain to release William.

Oliver pulled William into his protection "It's okay, William. I'm here. Dad's here. I love you very much" Oliver looked at Chase with fiery eyes and pointed. "YOU DON'T TOUCH HIM. YOU DO NOT TOUCH HIM! YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK AT HIM!" he screamed at his enemy. Oliver kissed William's head.

Chase smiled. "Aw, so sweet. A father and son. This is what you took away from me, Oliver. And William is going to need you now more than he ever did, with no mother to look after him". Adrian pressed to the gun to his own temple.

"ADRIAN NO!" Oliver screamed but Adrain pulled the trigger.

Oliver turned, still holding onto to his son, and watched the island blow up, and everyone he loved with it.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver grabbed lightly on William's arm and tugged. "C'mon son".

William panicked. "I-I don't want to- where's mom?"

"Don't worry, William. I am going to make sure that she is okay!" Oliver exclaimed. "You have to come with me" William sheepishly nodded his head. Oliver ran onto the singed dirt, holding William's elbow. "Wait here, William. Please don't go anywhere". Oliver gave Wiliam's arm a squeeze and then he began searching for his team. His body collided with Slade Wilson's.

"Hey, kid" Slade laughed gruffly.

"Hey," Oliver said. "Do you know if anybody is alive? Where's Laurel?"

Slade bowed his head and moistened his lip with his tongue. "D-don't worry about her. You know what she is capable of, Oliver. You should be worried about your sister. I have to show you something".

Oliver followed Slade and they stopped among a section of burning bushes. Oliver's eyes fell upon the decapitated body of Malcolm Merlyn and Thea unconscious body a few feet away. He took steps toward Thea and placed his hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes. He prayed for her speedy recovery. Then he stood up and said: "Let's find the others".

Felicity came running up to Slade and Oliver. She was running with a slight limp. "Oliver!" she yelled. She crashed into Oliver and Oliver crouched down, holding Felicity.

"It's okay. It's okay. Where is Laurel?" Oliver asked calmly and clearly.

"W-what?" Felicity stuttered and then shook her head. "W-why are you always talking about Laurel? I don't feel good, Oliver".

"Okay Felicity, it's okay" Oliver consoled. Felicity began to cough repeatedly. "Slade, please take care of Felicity. Take her to the shore, my son is there too. I have to find the others".

Oliver ran at full speed to the cave where he had left his team. John and Quentin were free of their chains and crouching around Laurel, who was lying on her back and heaving. "Baby?" Oliver yelled and ran to help her. "John, what the hell happened?" Oliver noticed that there was not a scratch on John and Quentin.

"Laurel..." John whispered. Oliver's facial expression pleaded with Quentin for more detail.

"Laurel used her sonic blast to contain the explosion and push it away from us after she had freed us... she did this after Samantha ran off to find your son" Quentin explained.

"Wait... so... Samantha is out there?" Oliver's face grew even more concerned. "Okay, okay... Quentin, John, please get Laurel to the shore I have to find Samantha. I promised my boy". Quentin picked up his daughter in his arms and John walked behind him, spotting him so that he would not drop Laurel.

Oliver walked quietly through the burnt destruction around him, the dry and raw dirt crunching underneath Oliver's Green Arrow boots. He heard a small voice whisper his name hoarsely. "Oh my god, Samantha" Oliver nearly screamed.

"Oliver" Samatha repeated weakly.

"We need to get you medical attention" Oliver urged, trying as carefully as he could to move Samantha, but he could not do it safely.

"No!" she said, hurting with every breath. "Oliver, I won't make it off this island, but Willaim needs a parent. Promise me you will be William's parent?"

A tear caused by guilt rolled down Oliver's cheek. "I promise" he agreed. He let her head drop down and let her close her eyes. He moved away from her and toward Thea. He picked her up and carried her to meet with the rest of his team. Laurel was awake and her face was colorless. She was holding a barely conscious Felicity's mid-section.

"Ollie!" Laurel shrieked, somewhat breathlessly. She wanted to jump up and hug him, but she wouldn't let herself let go of Felicity.

"Hey, beautiful" Oliver stooped down and kissed her lips. "Let's get all of you off this hellish island".

After hours of sailing, team arrow made it the coast of North China. After staying and being treated in a hospital for a few days, the team boarded a plane back to Star City. Oliver took Laurel and William back to his house. Laurel and Oliver were exhausted and went right to bed. They both had nightmares that night.

Oliver was stressed the next morning and he was taking a personal call at City Hall about custody of William. Quentin came into the office as Oliver slammed down the phone. "Oliver, my daughter is here! She wants to see you".

Oliver gave Quentin a small, tight-lipped nod. "Okay, you can send Laurel in" he gave permission. Oliver was so stressed out that he needed Laurel for a release. He knew that Laurel and himself were so in sync with each other she knew exactly what he needed and that was why she was here.

Laurel walked into Oliver office and locked the door behind her. She crossed over to Oliver with speed and pulled his lips to hers. He smiled against her sweet kiss. His tongue pushed past her teeth as their lips exercised with each others. Oliver pushed Laurel back against the wall and pulled her black top off her body. Then he stripped of her dark blue denim skirt and he grinned devilishly at Laurel's already soaked underwear. He pulled it down and off of her legs. He stood up and stripped himself and then he took Laurel's hands and lightly tugged her toward his desk. She used her canary cry to clear the contents off of her boyfriend's desk. Oliver laid on his desk and Laurel climbed on him and she aligned her clit with Oliver's tongue. He happily took the opportunity to make his Raven sing as he gave her clit a full lick. He made her spine shiver her short slow strokes of his tongue over her sweet spot. "Hmm-ahh Fuck—shit" Laurel closed her eyes and verbalized the pleasure Oliver was giving curved two of his fingers and inserted them into Laurel's entrance, moving them to make her cry out. Laurel could not handle it much longer. "Fuck- Oliver please, I need you to fuck me as hard as you can". She attempted to move onto her sex onto his, but before she could he flipped her onto her back.

He submerged himself inside of her and let aloud moan: "Oooohhh Fuck". He pushed into faster and faster, more powerfully with each thrust. Laurel was moaning through short and shallow breathes. Oliver softly love-bit Laurel's neck and shoulder.

"Ollie I-I—god damn it. Fuck" Laurel managed to scream. Oliver stood up and pulled Laurel toward the end of his desk to crash into her again. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she lost control and came hard onto Oliver's cock. "Fa-fuuccckkkkk". Tears of pleasure sprung from Laurel's eyes. Oliver thrust into his songbird four more times before shooting his load inside of her. He pulled out and stood a recovering Laurel up only to push her to her knees, hard enough to bruise them. He walked forward, pushing himself into Laurel's mouth and thrust down her throat until he came a second time in her mouth.

After finishing up, cleaning up, and re-dressing, Laurel sat on Oliver's lap while he sat at in his desk chair. She sipped from a bottle of wine. "I called the hospital" Laurel revealed "Thea still has not come to. Felicity is still working with her physical therapist and she is doing okay".

Oliver kissed Laurel, tasting the wine on her lips. "I don't want to talk about that, baby" Oliver confessed. Laurel cocked her head to the side and Oliver gave her a minuscule grin. "We should go home," he said. "You and William and I have to appear in court tomorrow".

Ricardo Diaz and his hired hand, Anatoly Knyazev approached a grieving father of young basketball star, Caden James. "Mr. James., I am sorry to hear about your boy, Owen," Ricardo said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ricardo Diaz, this is Anatoly Knyazev". Both men shook Caden James's hand.

"Hi," Caden said.

Anatoly pulled out a tablet and hit play on a video. "This video shows that your boy was The Green Arrow's collateral damage" Anatoly exclaimed sympathetically.

Caden James's face flushed red with anger. "We have to make him pay" was all Caden could say in a cold voice.

"We will. Don't worry" Ricardo said reassuringly. "With the three of us allied, we will take Star City from Mayor Queen, we will ruin The Green Arrow's crusade, and then we will destroy the man behind the mask. In that order".


	9. Chapter 9

"I hereby declare that by law, Dinah Laurel Lance is alive" the judge uttered with a gavel strike. Oliver smiled and kissed Laurel. She cracked a foolish smile. It appeared her years of hurting were behind her and the nightmare with Adrian Chase was really over.

The judge smiled. "I also hereby declare that Oliver Queen is a fit father and I grant him full custody of his son, William Clayton"

Oliver spoke up. "May you also grant guardianship to Dinah Laurel Lance?"

The judge took a moment to consider Mayor Queen's request. "I would feel more comfortable doing that if Ms. Lance was your spouse".

"Then we'll get married," Oliver said gleefully.

"What?" Laurel exclaimed in pure surprise.

Oliver gave her a nervous smile. "I mean, will you marry me, Dinah Laurel Lance?"

"This is not just so I could be William's legal guardian? You really do love me?" Laurel questioned cautiously.

"I love you so much" Oliver promised her.

"Then I want to be your wife, Ollie" Laurel said, nodding her head.

"We can do a private marriage ceremony right here" the judge offered "Your son can serve as the witness of this union".

"I would like that very much," Laurel said to Oliver.

Oliver said: "All that I know is that I want to be with you as fast as humanly possible. Yes, your honor, let's do this".

"Okay," the judge said and sent a courthouse employee to print out a marriage certificate for Oliver and Laurel. "Oliver, please say your vows".

"Laurel, I thought that you were gone forever and I was devastated. You are an imperative part of me, Dinah Laurel Lance. It will be my honor to love and protect you relentlessly for the rest of our lives. I love you" Oliver used his thumb to wipe a tear from Laurel's eye.

Laurel began her vows. "Oliver, I never thought the two of us would be lucky enough to have this moment. There have been so many moments within our love story where I was sure that I no longer deserved you, but your unwavering kindness and acceptance has shown me differently. You are committed to helping me become a better Laurel, and being my life partner, Ollie. I love you for more reasons than I can think of or that I have the ability to verbalize".

The judge smiled. "Oliver Jonas Queen, do you take Dinah Laurel Lance to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do" Oliver answered assertively. He could hardly wait to kiss his love and make their marriage official.

"Dinah Laurel Lance, do you take Oliver Jonas Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do" Laurel answered loudly and clearly.

"Then, Oliver Jonas Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Oliver, go ahead and kiss your bride" The judge permitted.

Oliver drew Laurel in as close as he could until their lips met and he lifted her off the ground. Laurel wrapped her legs around her new husband's torso and kissed him deeply to celebrate their marriage.

Several months of marriage had passed the couple by and Star City was quiet. Oliver decided that it was time for him to destigmatize vigilantism. He knew that a lot of Star City depended on The Green Arrow, that was what his Laurel had made sure he knew. She had told him that he was a beacon for the defenseless of Star City. He decided to announce a city-wide vote on whether or not vigilantism should be outlawed in Star City. He could only hope for the best possible result.

Oliver got up in the night to check on his son. He found that William was up, playing a game on a handheld device. Oliver knocked lightly on the doorframe. "Hey, buddy. Can't sleep?" William shook his head. William really had not spoken much since moving in with Oliver and Laurel.

"Were you having bad dreams?" asked Oliver, concerned about his son's lack of sleep. William nodded his head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Oliver offered.

William responded with: "It was not a dream. There was a bad man and he is here".

Oliver looked around cautiously and turned back to William. "Where do you see a bad man, buddy?" William lifted a finger and pointed it directly at his father.

The next day, Oliver was preparing for the annual police academy graduation. He was in the Arrow-cave and Laurel could tell that there was something really wrong. Felicity walked into the Arrow-cave and Oliver ran up and hugged her. "Hey", he said calmly "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Felicity said. "Listen, Oliver, I think you should sit down. I have something I have to discuss with you. I have loved working on team arrow but I think the key is that everybody down here has to want to be down here for this to work. Oliver, I don't feel in sync with you because I don't know where I fall in your life. I do not feel like I am important to you at all, and I feel at risk because if somebody were to attack me and Laurel. I know you would save Laurel".

Oliver nodded his head. With everything that had happened last night, he did not feel like he had much time or focus to protest Felicity's departure. "What's your plan Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"I am going to join the SCPD academy to graduate next year," Felicity told her ex-fiance in a small voice.

"If that makes you happy" Oliver commented and gave Felicity a nod of good luck.

"Oliver, how could Felicity do that to you?" Laurel asked.

Oliver kissed his wife's lips and ignored the question. He went back to making new arrows.

That night Oliver was on his way into the graduation ceremony. He received a phone call and he answered it "Hello?"

"Mayor Queen" a chilling voice on the other end answered. "My name is Caden James. I have a bomb and I am going to set it off in Star City. Not tonight. Somewhere, someday".

Oliver's jaw tightened. "Caden James. I've heard your name. What do you want?"

"You took something from me, Mayor Queen. Now, I want to take everything that is dear to you. Starting with your city".

"I will find a way to stop you" Oliver growled into his cellphone.

Oliver heard Caden inhale sharply through his mouth. "Congratulations on your recent nuptials, Mayor Queen" Caden replied in an emotionless voice. He ended the call. Oliver thought about calling Laurel and John, but Quentin waved Oliver over to him.

"Hey son, gosh I love calling you that Oliver" Quentin warmly greeted. Oliver smiled weakily back at his deputy mayor.

Quentin's face changed expressions and he now looked concerned. "A lot going on with you, Oliver? Or the other guy?"

Oliver gave a short and agitated chuckle. "Mayor stuff, Green Arrow stuff" he whispered and then raised his voice to normal as the two of them crossed under the doorway. "And my son thinks that it is my fault that his mother is dead".

Quentin cocked his head to the side. "And what do you say, Oliver?"

"I say he is a smart kid" Oliver confessed.

"Oliver don't do that again. That self-blaming thing. My daughter doesn't think that it looks very attractive on you- and uh- happy wife, happy life. Plus, you're like 5... 6 months into fatherhood and you are 10 times the father I am. I never see Sara and let my Laurel die alone" Quentin cried out.

Oliver put a consoling hand on his father-in-law's shoulder. "Quentin, you got there as fast as you could. Laurel knew up until the moment she died how much that she was loved by you".

Laurel walked in and hugged Quentin and kissed his cheek. She pulled away so she was looking him in the eyes. "Daddy, I know that I am from another earth, but I can feel your love for your daughter and it means the world to me".

"Thank you, baby," Quentin said and squeezed Laurel close to him once more.

Laurel walked over and hugged and kissed her husband. "I didn't know you would be here tonight..." Oliver exclaimed.

"I wouldn't miss your speech, Mayor Sexy" Laurel teased.

Felicity was walking home to her penthouse apartment when three men stopped her. "Hi," Caden James said. "You're Felicity Smoak. You work with The Green Arrow- Oliver Queen..."

Felicity scanned the men's faces and saw that among them was Anatoly Knyazev. She rolled her eyes deciding not to dance around the truth that the men knew already. "Yes, I'm Felicity Smoak. But I- I don't work on team arrow anymore".

Ricardo Diaz smiled threateningly at Felicity. Caden James spoke to her in an all-business tone "Where is The Black Siren?"

"You won't find The Black Siren" Felicity spat. "She's reformed, she's redeemed, she went straight, boys. I, however... don't have all that much on my plate... now that my role of overwatching is ...over".

Anatoly laughed. "What could YOU, Oliver Queen's former flame and his true love have to offer us?"

"Now wait a minute, Anatoly" Ricardo suggested "This will help us destroy the man under the mask. She can wreck his marriage and destroy his family. I love it and I will happily train her. And we could use earth one Laurel Lance's sonic projector to adhance Felicity's usefulness".

"Plus, Ms. Smoak is a gifted hacker with access to the Arrow-cave" Caden James added, intrigued by an offer he would've never imagined Felicity making.

Ricardo chuckled and took Felicity's hand in his own. "Are you hungry, Felicity? How about the four of us talk business at dinner, and you and I will share dessert one on one?"


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity walked into The Arrow-cave to see Curtis there. "Hi" Felicity chirped. "What are you doing here?"

"Team Arrow recruited me again in your absence, Felicity. What are you doing here? I mean, I'm sure Oliver would be happy to see you- you don't want your old job back? Do you?" Curtis asked nervously. He liked being on team arrow and he didn't want to leave.

"N-no Curtis, it is too hard with Laurel and everything and how Oliver thinks of her. Plus I got my old job back at Tech Villiage".

"Oh", Curtis smiled, "So what are you doing here?"

"I a- I needed to speak to Oliver- but I see he isn't here, so I'm gonna go to his house and see how he and Laurel and William are... but while I am here, I'll just grab a few of my things I left behind" Felicity laughed nervously. She was new at deception and she was not sure if she liked lying to Curtis who had done so much for her. He had been a true friend. She genuinely hoped she would never have to hurt him.

"Okay," Curtis said. He thought Felicity was acting a little weird but he chalked it up to her having mixed feeling about Oliver asking him to take over Felicity's position.

Oliver, John, Laurel, and Thea were sitting on the floor of Oliver and Laurel's living room and Curtis knocked on the door. Oliver answered the door and Curtis said: "So I scanned the city for any atomic signature Caden's bomb may be giving out from anywhere in the city or around the city. He's bluffing, Oliver. He has no bomb".

"Come inside" Oliver beckoned him forward. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah" Curtis stressed. "Listen I think Felicity is up to something. I think somebody should- uh- check on her".

"Yeah. We will" Laurel promised. "But the other news, that's awesome. We're a step ahead now. We can figure out why Caden's doing this. Maybe- m- maybe I should go undercover as The Black Siren and say I want to provide him with some muscle".

"No!" Oliver protested loudly.

"Why not, Ollie? It could be the best idea any of us have thought of today" Thea said, getting excited about the idea.

"Laurel could get hurt or killed! I will not let that happen. Clearly, Caden Jame's beef is with me so..." Oliver's voice trailed off and his wife walked straight up to him and pressed her lips to his. The kiss filled him with hope, but also further apprehension about Laurel working undercover.

"Ollie, I know how worried you get about me and I completely understand the scar that earth one Laurel's murder left on your heart. You've seen me handle myself before though, honey. I know you wish you were the only one who gets to decide to put the safety of this city before your own life... but Ollie, I will forever be grateful to you and your heart for changing me and making me realize who I am. And my heart is telling me that doing this is a crucial part of stopping whatever Caden James is trying to start". Laurel kissed her husband and he felt her passion shake his existence.

"I trust that you will keep yourself safe" Oliver finally responded. "I can't deny my wife the decision to do what her heart is telling her is right".

"Thank you, Ollie" Laurel smiled and Oliver smiled back and kissed her cheek.

Laurel was going out that night with the assistance of Curtis over the comms. "Hello Laurel, Caden, if I am right, is operating out the basement of the building that Adrian Chase abducted Oliver from".

"Copy that" Laurel replied in a metallic tone. "And in the field, Overwatch, call me The Raven".

Laurel drove Diggle's big black van towards the location. She pulled towards Felicity's apartment building and saw Felicity talking to the doorman. Laurel shifted the car into park but left it running and she visually examined her husband's ex-fiance. Felicity's hair was pulled tightly back and she wore contacts instead of glasses. And she was dressed in athletic wear. Felicity never worked out. A car showed up and Felicity smiled at the doorman and gave him a quick wave and then she got into the car. Laurel used her tunnel vision ability which allowed her to follow the car inconspicuously. "Laurel? My GPS doesn't pinpoint you at the location yet? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Curtis asked on high alert. If something bad had happened to Laurel, he could not imagine what Oliver might do...

Laurel turned off her comm. She parked Diggle's car behind a small cluster of trees and using the shadows to cover her, Laurel trekked up to the large and misty window. She dropped to her knees and advanced her hearing ability so she ease-drop on the conversation happening inside. What she saw was Felicity combat-training with a large Latino man. Laurel knew that the man was Ricardo Diaz; a feared crime-lord. Great- Caden James and who knew what the hell Ricardo Diaz was up to. And really, Felicity. Laurel hoped to god that Felicity did not actually know who Diaz was. If she was doing this to spite Oliver, Laurel reckoned she might kill again.

"So why Caden James?" Felicity questioned Ricardo. "If you have this whole plan to take over Star City and recreate it in your image, why do you need a super talented hacker to build an atomic bomb".

"Oh okay," Laurel thought. "So they are all working together- a collective threat".

"Baby..." Ricardo smirked "You- you are cute, sweet, and quirky, I- I just eat it up. Caden IS very talented but that is not why we need him. He hates Oliver Queen- your ex- very much...and he will keep the mayor on his toes while I open up Star City for business".

Ricardo walked forward and pressed Felicity up against the brick wall. He kissed her neck and ground on her while beginning to remove her athletic top. Meanwhile, Laurel had left her spot at the window and silently slipped into the building and was hiding quietly in a dark corner. Ricardo was teasing Felicity's left nipple with his tongue when Laurek decided the time was right to make her presence known. She jumped from the darkness and screamed powerfully, knocking Felicity and Ricardo off their feet. Ricardo climbed back onto his feet in seconds and walked toward The Black Siren. "I heard you were not in business anymore. Did you come to make my life difficult?" Felicity was scrambling to her feet behind him.

"More like show you a good time" Laurel countered. "And um- offer you my services".

Ricardo moved forwards and moved a piece of hair behind Laurel's ear and smirked. "Your services- taking the city or bending you over and taking you?"

Laurel glanced down at her finger and remembered she had taken her rings off, then she saw Felicity's face and grinned devilishly at Ricardo. "You can have both if you're interested..."

"Fuck you, Laurel" Felicity shouted as Ricardo moved closer to Laurel. Felicity stormed out.

Laurel's attention was turned away from Ricardo as she watched Felicity leave. Ricardo attacked her.

Oliver saw William sitting on the couch playing with his hand-held video game. "Hey buddy, ya know when I was your age, we had to hook those up to the tv..." William didn't answer so Oliver sat down next to him. "Buddy, I know you blame me for what happened to your mom, I blame myself too. I blame myself for what happened to my mother, and best friend, and the love of my life. Even having Laurel around, it still hurts so bad. But anyway, your mother loved you very much, William, I know that for sure. And you mother trusted me to take care of you and be your parent. She wanted the best for you and thought that that meant being here with me... I love you very much William, and I know that you need some time, but when you ready, I hope we can spend some more time together". Oliver got up to walk into another room, wanting to give his son some space.

"Wait, dad..." William called after him and Oliver turned around and they met eyes "There is a baseball game on tomorrow at 6:30. You can watch it with me if you like..."

"I would really like that, buddy" Oliver replied and they both gave each other a small smile. There was a knock at the door and Oliver answered to see Felicity on the other side. "Felicity," he said "What a surprise".

"Laurel is cheating on you" Felicity put bluntly.


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver closed his eyes. He was not mad, Laurel had texted him, telling him her plan. She was going to act like she was going to sleep with Ricardo Diaz, only until she could gain intel on what he was really up too. Did Felicity have Team Arrow under surveillance? "Felicity? How would you even know that?" Oliver asked her gently. "Are you spying on Laurel?"

"Uh-no!" Felicity raised her voice defensively. "Laurel is spying on me. She followed me to the gym and she and my boyfriend had an affair".

"Felicity. What're you up to?" Oliver said cooly, he was trying not to freak out on her.

"What- what do you mean, Oliver?" Felicity cried out. Oliver's phone began ringing and he saw it was Curtis and excused himself from the confrontation.

"You need to get to The Arrow-cave now" Curtis urged Oliver.

Oliver walked inside after hanging up the phone and he found that Felicity was gone. He grabbed his jacket and he went to the Arrow-cave. As soon as he got there, Laurel stood up and ran to Oliver and hugged him. He held her close and kissed her forehead. "Hey, hey, Laurel, you're okay." Oliver cried out and he rubbed his wife's back.

"Ollie, I am sorry, but Felicity shifted allegiances. She is working with Caden James. But Caden is not the mastermind. The crime lord, Ricardo Diaz is" Laurel informed Oliver and Curtis.

Oliver smashed his lips against Laurel's. "It's fantastic that you found that out, Laurel," he said, "But Ricardo Diaz raped you?"

Laurel shrugged as tears welled up in her eyes. "It wasn't rape. I led him on, strictly for Intel, but I didn't stick around because I was in pain and I was scared".

"Did you tell him to stop?" Curtis asked.

"I begged for him to stop" Laurel confessed.

"Then it was rape" Oliver cooed and pulled his wife into a deeper and more protective hug. "Ricardo Diaz dies".

Felicity went to find her new team so they could make their next move. "Felicity", Caden smiled when he saw her.

"Hi," Felicity said. She honestly was beginning to have second thoughts about working for him. Especially, now that she thought she knew what side Black Siren was really on. "Where is Ricardo? I need to talk to him".

"I haven't seen Ricardo around in the last 24 hours" Caden confessed. "But Caden did have me generate a city-wide cyber-attack to release tomorrow at 7:00 am. I would like you to look the coding over and tell me if you like what you see".

Felicity nodded. She looked through the coding and she said: "This looks good, Caden. But why are we doing it?"

"I am going to give the mayor a chance to do the right thing and if he doesn't, the attack will happen. If his resistance to comply continues after that, then we continue the attack until Ricardo says otherwise" Caden revealed. " If you will excuse me, I have a meeting at City Hall".

Oliver went to City Hall to take care of mayoral business. Quentin walked into Oliver's office. "Oliver, Caden James is here to see you".

"Send him in," Oliver said stiffly.

"Mayor Queen" Caden James greeted the mayor coldly.

"What do you want?" Oliver fired back.

"You are either going to publically admit you are the Green Arrow and have justice hand your ass to you, or you will transfer 10 million dollars of the cities money into this off-shore account each night," Caden told Oliver.

"And if I don't" Oliver challenged.

"I have cyber-attacks ready to be unleashed on Star City" Caden stated.

Oliver's expression hardened. "Star City does not negotiate with terrorists. Why are you doing this?"

Caden exhaled. "Because The Green Arrow killed my son". As Caden James turned away to leave Oliver with his thoughts, Oliver called out for him: "Mr. James, I am not The Green Arrow and I did not kill your son".

Caden just looked sadly back at Oliver and left.

The next morning, Oliver walked into City Hall with a crowd of reporters following him and snapping photos. It had an hour and forty-five minutes since the cyber-attacks in three locations in Star City had killed thirteen innocent Star City civilians. Oliver made it to his office which Thea and Quentin were waiting in. "Ollie, Quentin and I have been working on your speech" Thea quickly informed her brother.

"We think we hit a home-run!" Quentin added.

"I don't know, guys" Oliver shook his head. "The magnitude of what happened. I shouldn't have doubted Caden just because the bomb was a bluff. Technology is his thing. And now Captain Pike and twelve other innocents have paid the price of my thoughtlessness".

"Ollie, please" Thea argued. "You were faced with an impossible choice and you trusted your instincts. I am proud of you".

"This was a situation where my instincts could not be wrong and Speedy, they were" Oliver countered, shaking his head.

Oliver delivered a press conference saying all the usual about the strength of Star City and how the city was going to rise up, strong and united. After a long day, Oliver went home and watched the baseball game with his son but the whole time he thought about what he could do to save his city. He also wondered why Laurel was not home...

Laurel had gone to the base of Ricardo Diaz's operation looking to end her husband's pain. She strode in to face Caden James, surprised at the appearance of the cyber-criminal. He was tall and thin with light brown hair and tiny spectacles. Felicity emerged behind him, and Laurel immediately knocked her down with a cry. "Why?" she demanded of Caden. "Why are you attacking Star City?"

"The Green Arrow needs to pay for killing my son" Caden James fired back.

Laurel took Caden down with a few swift moves and held him in the position to snap his neck. "Show me proof" She growled.

Caden showed Laurel the video Ricardo had shown him. "That can't be possible" Laurel thought out loud. It couldn't be, Laurel knew that from the date and time on the video. It was the night Oliver had captured and rough-fucked her, she had been with him all night. All of a sudden, Laurel was struck with two bullets, one in her arm and the other beneath her chest. Adrenaline kicked in and Laurel swiped the video and ran. She texted her father once out and Quentin took her to the hospital. The doctors removed the bullets and she insisted on going to see Oliver.

She met her husband in his office at City Hall. She showed him the video and he scratched his head. "I was with you all night," he said.

"I know. Something is not right about this" Laurel agreed.

It was nearing midnight and Oliver glanced at his watch and then his wife and shrugged. "Transfer the money. We can't let more people in this city suffer and die".


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver walked into City Hall and noticed quickly that everybody there was staring at him. The DA, Sam Armand walked to Oliver and slammed a manilla folder against his chest. Oliver let it fall against his arm, shocked the DA's bold attitude, and then he flipped it open. His eyes widened. The first thing Oliver saw was a photo of himself donning The Green Arrow costume. He looked up and he cleared his throat.

"Before you speak, you should look through the rest of that folder" Sam scowled. Oliver fingered through the folder and found much-gathered evidence seemingly proving he was guilty of his night-time activities. There was an even a statement from Felicity. He rolled his eyes and he held up the first photo. "I can explain all of this".

"The photo was the work of photoshop. People could take any head they wanted, and put it on The Green Arrow's body with today's technology" he chuckled. This was not the first time he had been suspected as the man in the hood, though admittedly, things were different now, and there was more at stake than there was more at stake than there ever had been. The safety of his wife, his son, and the city facing new threats daily.

But especially Diaz. There was about Diaz that was different than Chase, or Merlyn, or even Darhk and Slade Wilson. Oliver couldn't put his finger on it, but he had some kind of feeling. That feeling that one has when there is a secret and they are the last to know. Oliver hated that feeling because he was in control. Of his body, of his team, of his city, and even his family in certain ways (like being the dominator in him and Laurel's bedroom activities).

Oliver continued. "It would be highly suggested for all of you disregard anything that has to say about me. Ms. Smoak and I were in a very public and toxic relationship from 2015 to 2016. I am openly regretful of that relationship though do not intend to shade-" At that very moment, an employee marched right up to Oliver and butted his head into Oliver's nose with force.

"I want to fight The Green Arrow!" The employee screamed.

Oliver took a step back, if it were 5 or 6 years ago, Oliver may not have been able to control himself. He took a firm hold of his employee's hand and shook it. "No thank you!" he responded calmly "I am a husband and a father. I think that proves I am manly enough. And I am not The Green Arrow".

Quentin walked out of Oliver's office and pulled Oliver away from the of city councilmen. "We have news" Quentin announced.

"Gee, I hope it is good news" Oliver sighed.

"Well, it could be worse" Quentin admitted. "You are under inditement, but you probably know that already. The other news is... I would not call it good or bad... but Caden James turned himself in this morning, so you have to go talk to him about getting the 70 million dollars he stole from our city back".

"Okay," Oliver said. "That is weird, but Diaz is in control and he has been since everything started, so Caden surrendering and turning himself in must have always been part of his plan. Our next step," Oliver lowered his voice just above a whisper "and I mean my teams next step, is to figure out what Ricardo wants. What his plan is. By any chance, Quentin, do you know who walked this into City Hall?"

"DA Armand. He made a big scene like 25 minutes prior to your arrival this morning" Quentin disclosed.

"Okay, thank you," Oliver said and he walked back toward the lobby and called Diggle for a ride.

Caden James sat quietly and cooperatively in the interrogation room. The door swung open and Caden was expecting to see Oliver Queen but instead, he saw Ricardo Diaz.

"This is stupid, Mr. Diaz. You had me turn myself in for what exactly? And now, you just walk in here? I don't understand. They are not just going to let you take me, Mr. Diaz. Besides, how did you get in here?" Caden inquired.

Ricardo chuckled menacingly. "Well Mr. James, to answer your last question, this is my city. Captain Hill and DA Armand don't work for Oliver Queen, they work for me. And I am not here to take you with me when I leave because, by the time I leave you, you will be somewhere else".

"You're really going to let Star City send me to prison, or worse, after everything I have done for you?" Caden growled.

"No, I would never do that, Mr. James" Ricardo replied in monotone. "You have earned your freedom" Ricardo walked behind Caden now, where he couldn't see him. "They say the truth will set you free, so here it is. Mr. James, I killed your kid" Ricardo lightly placed his hand on Caden's left shoulder. "Promise me you'll say hi when you two are reunited". Before Caden could speak another word, Ricardo used a pocket-blade to slice Caden's throat, killing him.

A moment later, Captain Hill knocked on the door and she had a team of policemen and crime scene workers with her. "Are you done?" Captain Hill asked Ricardo politely. "Oliver Queen will be here soon".

"I am all done, sweetheart" Ricardo spat. The police officer picked up Caden's corpse and carried it down the hallway. "Tell me again how the "prison transfer" will go down" Ricardo taunted. He knew that Captain Hill wanted to be doing the right thing.

She cleared her throat. "We are putting the corpse in the prison transfer van and they will get rid of it along the way. I will handle Oliver Queen when he get's here".

"Good girl!" Ricardo exclaimed. "Do you how getting Mr. Queen under inditement went for Mr. Armand?"

"Well, the last time Mr. Armand and I spoke, he had just presented the evidence he worked so hard gathering to the mayoral staff" Captain Hill, disclosed.

An officer poked her head into the interrogation room. "I hate to interrupt but Mayor Queen is here".

Ricardo sneered at the officer "Remember who this city belongs to, baby"

Captain Hill walked out to Oliver. "Hello, Mayor Queen" she greeted in a dreary monotone.

"Hi" Oliver replied, slowly and suspiciously. "Caden James, is he in the interrogation room?"

"No, he was successfully transferred to prison, where he will be placed into solitary confinement until his trial' Captain Hill said shortly.

"Why?" Oliver asked. "You know that you were supposed to wait".

"It's fine, Mayor Queen" Captain Hill snapped. "We couldn't wait all day, you were late and I can't imagine why!" Captain Hill walked quickly away from Oliver.

Oliver sat in the back of Diggle car, on the phone with Quentin. "I need you to do as much digging as you can into the SCPD. Find all of the good cops that we can trust for the time being. I have a bad feeling about most of the SCPD being on Diaz's payroll".

"Will do" Quentin promised. "and I have a bad feeling about all of Star City's leadership. Maybe you should get my daughter in on the DA's office to do some other digging".

"Yeah," Oliver said, "I am trying to give Laurel a break after what Diaz did to her". Oliver and Laurel had told Quentin what happened and the only thing stopping the deputy mayor from executing Diaz himself was because Diaz was a different kind of criminal. Only time and meticulous planning would lead to the end of Diaz's reign of terror.

"You take care of her, Oliver. You put her first, even with everything that is on your plate, do you understand?" Quentin warned his son-in-law.

"I do" Oliver replied. "I am always looking out for Laurel. She is the best thing that ever happened to me and I will not let anybody abuse or stifle her again".

He hung up the phone when Diggle pulled up to his house. "Thanks, Dig," Oliver said warmly. "You are always there for me".

"We are brothers" Diggle simply replied and pulled away.

Oliver's nostrils were greeted upon entering his home with the smell of something sweet in the oven. "Hi, Ollie!" Oliver's beautiful wife greeted him with a passionate kiss on the lips. "William is learning all about chemical reactions in science class, I thought it would benefit him if to see a real-life example".

"And also, we really wanted to make cookies, it's fun" William added. "Hi, dad".

"Hey buddy" Oliver chuckled. "Is it okay if talk to Laurel by herself, for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, that'll be okay" Willaim agreed, leaving his father and step-mother to talk.

Oliver smiled and he said "Having you in my life has made everything in my crazy life feel easy. You are my sunshine, Dinah Laurel Lance".

"You are a very sweet, sweet man" Laurel pointed out.

"Baby, I need your help. You and I are going to go down to the DA's office tomorrow and we are going get Laurel Lance her job back and once we do, I'll explain the rest" Oliver told Laurel.

Laurel took a deep breath. "Babe, you know that always want to help you whether it is in the field, or in the office, and even co-parenting. But I- I don't know anything about law or practicing law".

Oliver tightened his lips. "Didn't you practice law on earth 2?" he challenged. "Didn't we agree that at your core, you are still MY Laurel? Who did I marry?"

"Oliver, you're losing your temper. STOP, right now" Laurel growled in response.

"No" Oliver shouted shattering their wedding plate by smashing it against the edge of the countertop. "I depend on you, Laurel. You are my partner. I could always depend on my Laurel. She was always there. She came through. She put me first. Do you even know what I am going through? Have you asked me?"

"Have you asked me what my life on earth 2 was like, Ollie?" Laurel cried.

"Yeah. I know what your life was like. You lost your father, and your boyfriend and you know what you were until you met me... huh, YOU WERE A HEARTLESS, VICIOUS BITCH!" Oliver screamed.

Laurel's voice dropped dangerously low in tone. "I lost my innocence too, Ollie. I was raped. I was a rape victim on Earth 2. And I was raped on this earth too. Only a little over a week ago. But all you can fucking focus on is yourself which is forcing me to internalize my pain which I've always had to do!"

Oliver growled, "Then you should be used to it".

"My Oliver would never treat me like this" Laurel persisted. "He would just be there for me, put me first just like I put him first, and HE would give me the proper time heal".

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO KILL YOURSELF SO YOU CAN BE WITH HIM BECAUSE HE SEEMS TO MAKE YOU SO MUCH FUCKING HAPPIER THAN I DO!" Oliver screamed, venomously. He lowered the volume of his voice drastically and finished his statement "Besides, you are of no use to me".

Laurel's forehead turned hot and her lips tightened. She was holding back her tears like her life depended on it. "Do you really mean that?" she asked him, how close she was to crying was evident in her voice.

Oliver drew in a breath to answer her but Laurel shook her head as the first of many tears escaped and took the plunge down her cheek and she sucked in some air...

"Laurel, WAIT-" Oliver cried out but Laurel let an intense cry send Oliver head over heels towards the sectional sofa.

"You're a pathetic fucking husband" Laurel yelled but the sound was muted in Oliver's damaged ears. She walked past him and door slammed hard on her way out.


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver felt embarrassed by his actions and he went into the Arrow-cave and tried to reach his wife. He sipped on vodka and Laurel would not take his call. He really fucked up. "Will she ever forgive me?" Oliver thought in his head. He sat lonely until he heard Laurel's voice and he looked to find his wife staring at him. She was dressed fully as Black Siren. She laughed at him.

"Oliver" she hissed.

"Laurel? Laurel, I am so sorry. What're you doing?" Oliver asked.

"Ya know Oliver. I'm thinking we really need some space" Black Siren spat at her husband.

"Laurel, I know it is what I deserve. But please, I can't lose you. You are too important to me" Oliver begged.

"No, you only care about yourself Oliver and what makes you happy. Look what you have done to Felicity. And me, look what you did to me. I'm a monster and you're to blame" Laurel replied. "Of course, I'll share the blame, I let you take my loyalty from Chase, the only man who saw you as the monster you truly are from the beginning"

"Laurel, baby, don't say these things" Oliver begged her.

"Oliver, I'm leaving you, and William wants to come with me and I am taking him because you don't know what love is and you deserve to be alone" Laurel said and walked back towards the elevator.

"Wait, Laurel!" shouted Oliver and he beelined for the elevator before it closed, but to his shock and horror, it was empty. He took ride upstairs, unable to wrap his head around his strange encounter with his wife. When the elevator doors opened up, Oliver's eyes went wide. He could not believe that he found himself walking into his family's mansion which he had not stepped inside in four years. He walked into the sitting room and ran his hands over the leather couch and over his father's model ship. He walked silently to the mantle and he picked up and looked at several photos of himself with his parents, and Tommy, and Laurel. He felt tears threaten to come pouring down his face.

"Ollie?" He heard that voice behind him and instantly he knew the face he would see when he turned around. "Ollie, are you okay? Why are you looking at me like that?" a young and dark-haired Laurel asked him.

"Huh?" was all that Oliver could muster up out of his throat.

"Ollie, the boat leaves soon and you have not packed. Do you want me to help you?" Laurel offered.

"Uh-uh, what boat?" Oliver asked.

"The Queen's Gambit, silly. The trip you are going on with your dad" Laurel reminded him just as Black Siren entered the room.

"Look at her, Oliver" The Black Siren boomed. "She was so innocent and she loved you so much. You destroyed all of that. You hurt her over and over again but she never left you even when everybody else had, you selfish leech. All you did was suck out everything she had to give, and then you let her die without telling her you loved her".

The walls of the Queen's mansion faded away and Oliver was now in Laurel's hospital room at Starling general. He saw his Laurel slowly losing her life in the hospital bed and he closed eyes until he heard her speak to him. "Ollie, please. I don't wanna die' she groaned. "I'm scared".

"Did you really believe that she would be alright, Oliver?" Black Siren asked with venom from behind Oliver's shoulder. "What, a few self-defense lessons and she is ready to duke it out with notoriously violent criminals as The Black Canary? You let her walk straight through death's door, Oliver".

Oliver looked into his Laurel's eyes. "I didn't want you to be a vigilante because I wanted you to have a better life than me and I failed you. But I did know you are so strong-headed and you wanted to be The Black Canary, I knew that I couldn't stop you... I thought that I could protect you..." Oliver confessed to the love of his life, tearfully.

His Laurel gave him an ice-cold stare. "How'd that work for you?" Laurel asked spitefully.

All Oliver longed to do was to grab Laurel into his arms and shoot a grappling arrow to take them far away. He woke up to the sound of Thea's voice.

Thea had found her older brother sprawled face down on command central's floor. "Ollie? Ollie, oh my god" she gasped and turned her brother over and saw that his face was stained with dry tears.

"What? What is it, Thea?" Oliver finally moaned under his breath.

"I need your help. It's Roy, he is really in trouble".

Laurel's plane landed in Russia. She thought that she should call Oliver and let him know where she was and that she was safe, but she figured that she had to stay focused on why she was in Russia. She approached the Pahkan of The Bratva. She said she was Oliver Queen's wife and she would do a favor for The Bratva in exchange for Anatoly Knyazev re-acceptance. At first, the Pahkan laughed but once Laurel showed him what she was capable of he agreed to those terms. She completed the mission fast with no setbacks and no errors, so the Pahkan gave Laurel a knife to give to Anatoly to represent his reinstitution into The Bratva.

Oliver stopped by city hall before he and Thea went on a mission to help their friend that night. Quentin met him in his office. "Oliver", he said, "I did the digging you asked me to do and I found out that both Captain Hill and DA Armand are on Diaz's payroll".

"Okay", Oliver said, "Please send both of them in here".

Quentin did as Oliver asked him and the police captain and district attorney walked into Oliver's office. "Why are the two of you working for Ricardo Diaz?" Oliver asked them, wasting no time.

"Ricardo Diaz? I don't believe that I know who you are talking about, Mayor Queen" Captain Hill responded.

"Both of know who I am talking about and you both are better than this. What does Diaz have on you because I know that you would not work under a man like him on your free will" Oliver said?

"Diaz sent me pictures of my father, my sister and my young niece. I am trying to protect them all" Captain Hill admitted.

"You don't have to, I will," Oliver said.

"Like as The Green Arrow, Mayor Queen?" Captain Hill fired back.

"No I have friends with access to federal government safe houses," Oliver said trying to control his temper. "What about you, DA Armand?"

"My boy, my son. He has leukemia and Diaz has been paying for all of his treatment" the DA confessed.

"I'll take care of that to" Oliver promised.

"How?" DA Armand scowled."This city is bankrupt because of you, Mayor Queen. I am dependent on that money. Maybe if you spent less time running around our city in a green hood, you could've helped us".

"Fine" Oliver said reluctantly. "Then you're both fired".

"What?" screamed the DA.

"You can't do that" protested Captain Hill.

"If you work for Diaz, you do not work for me" Oliver explained and sent his two former employees from his office.

That night, Oliver, Thea, and John were working on freeing Roy from an SCPD transfer that turned out to be fake. Thea was devastated when the team made it back to bunker and she changed and went straight home. Laurel walked in and Oliver froze. She cracked a smile at him and Oliver's heart filled with joy. "I- I know that you are stressed, Ollie, and I know you didn't mean those shitty things you said to me," she said and she gave him a hug.

"Baby, I don't know where you were, and I was worried, but the point is that I love you so, so much. I don't know how I could've been so mean to you" Oliver cried to Laurel.

"It is okay, Oliver" Laurel said and the couple kissed passionately.

"I know I said that I could not help with the DA's office but I did do something to help that I was more comfortable with, babe. I think thiswill help take away a major ally of Diaz's" Laurel explained and showed Oliver the Pahkan's knife.

He smiled and kissed her again. "Hey everybody, why don't you take the rest off the night off. I need to make love to my beautiful wife all over this bunker".


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver and Laurel got up early the next morning and they were enjoying coffee and looking at the sunrise. Laurel's phone rang interrupting the moment between husband and wife. "Answer it" Oliver encouraged.

"Hello?" Laurel said.

"Tell Oliver to turn on the TV. Any channel" Quentin instructed. Then Quentin ended the call abruptly. Laurel put her hand on Oliver's shoulder and Oliver turned on the TV. Captain Hill and DA Armand were holding a press conference at SCPD and Oliver knew for sure that Diaz had all of the SCPD on his payroll.

"Mayor Queen wrongfully terminated us both to cover up his activity as The Green Arrow" DA Armand announced. Laurel muted the TV after a few minutes.

"Oliver, I bet this was Anatoly's idea," Laurel said. "You need to take the Pakhan's knife to him and make peace- today".

Oliver nodded. "I'll go now. Can you make sure William wakes up on time and gets to school" Oliver leaned for a kiss and Laurel pressed her lips to his.

"Of course I'll take care of William"

Anatoly was in the kitchen of the Diaz's base and Oliver had snuck into the sitting area and took out the witnesses with tranquilizer darts. He came face-to-face with Anatoly.

Anatoly smiled smugly. "Oliver Queen, what are you doing here? Are Diaz's men dead? He will not like that".

"Anatoly, I come in peace. I just want to talk. Like friends, like we were before" Oliver responded.

Anatoly smiled. "Our friendship ended when you betrayed The Bratva and got me kicked out".

"I am sorry for what I did, Anatoly. But I hope to rebuild our broken bridge. I have an offer" Oliver placed the Pahkan's knife on the table. "Go home, Anatoly. I know you do believe that you are an honorable man, and I think you know deep down that Diaz isn't. Help me stop him and then go home to your Bratva brothers".

"I appreciate the gesture, Oliver. But I don't want to be a Bratva brother anymore. I want to keep breathing, so I will not betray Ricardo Diaz" Anatoly confessed and held a taser to Oliver's neck.

That night, Laurel took charge of Roy's rescue from a local motel room where he was being tortured. Laurel, Thea, and John stood on the opposite building's ledge and looked across. Thea's blood ran cold when she saw Felicity smacking Roy's face with a phonebook, bloodying and bruising him. "Laurel, has she lost her mind" Thea cried out.

"Yes," Laurel and John replied in unison. "Okay," Laurel said. "I am going across, I just need a distraction".

"I got you covered" Thea whispered, "Ollie introduced a new trick arrow". Thea nocked an arrow into her bow and she launched it. Colorful fireworks exploded in the air and the guards turned their heads to look at them. Laurel used sonic propulsion to get across and she hid from the guards in the shadows.

Felicity walked outside and said to the guards: "The rest of the cops are going to Big Belly Burger. You guys go with them. The torture is going nowhere and I have to focus. Now, ladies first" Felicity gestured for the men to go first and once they were out of sight Laurel lunged at Felicity and pinned her flat. Felicity, using earth 1 Laurel's old technology, released a canary cry at Laurel's face, but Laurel seized Felicity's hair and smashed her head through the glass door. Then Laurel shattered the entire door with her cry and left Felicity unconscious on the ground.

"C'mon". Laurel shouted to Roy as she ripped apart his restraints.

"Laurel?" Roy questioned.

"Yeah," Laurel said, knowing that Roy had known her doppelganger.

"But how did you generate that sonic cry? Were you hit with dark matter?" Roy pressed for answers. He did not know if this was really Laurel saving him. He had read that Damien Dahrk killed Laurel two years ago. He knew that deaths could be faked pretty easily though, especially in Star City.

"Roy, we have to go" Laurel encouraged and Roy nodded and he and Laurel climbed over the wall outside and they grabbed onto the grappling line that Thea had prepared for their escape, and they took Felicity with them.

Oliver had woken up and he was standing face to face with Ricardo Diaz. Anatoly stood a few inches behind Diaz. There was a look on his face that Oliver did not know how to read. His relationship with Anatoly had always been everchanging. First, Oliver saved Anatoly from the Amazo, Anatoly mentored Oliver and brought him into the Bratva. Everything had gone to hell when Oliver betrayed The Bratva and got Anatoly kicked out. Anatoly had done some awful things but he knew that Anatoly still believed he was an honorable man, and he could see that Anatoly was starting to see his own actions as dishonorable.

Diaz swung a punch straight at Oliver's face. Oliver couldn't block the punch because his hands were cuffed behind his back, but he was able to crouch so Diaz's fist missed his face.

"I bet you have figured out what I have been up to" Diaz barked in a hoarse voice. "I've figured out that you are The Green Arrow and you are trying to stop me. I want you out of my way but I do not think you're worth killing. You aren't dangerous enough to my cause"

"What exactly is that cause? I can't figure that out" Oliver admitted.

Diaz smiled in demented pleasure. "Mayor Queen, this city is where I grew up. Zandia orphanage in The Glades was where I cut my teeth. But in Zandia, I was a loser. I refuse to be a loser, Oliver. I am taking over this city and I am making it my city. Because nobody who runs a city is a loser".

"This is about not being a loser. THAT is your cause... power?" Oliver questioned, completely taken aback.

"Yes. I want everybody in Star City to pay for what I have been through. The whole world owes me, Oliver" Diaz shouted. "And now I have everything that I need to get what I want".

Oliver bit his bottom lip, he knew he couldn't just talk redemption into Diaz so he would approach the situation by fighting for his city. "Okay Diaz", Oliver huffed "How about you and I fight for Star City. I put you on the ground, you leave Star City forever. You put me on the ground, and I will do the same".

Diaz smiled. "I will take that deal and just so know you will regret this".

Diaz ran towards Oliver and kicked him hard in the stomach, and punched his chest and his face. Oliver pushed Diaz, who stumbled back but caught his footing just as Oliver punched him in the face twice and uppercut him. Diaz ran at Oliver, pinning him to the wall and applying pressure to Oliver's shoulders, forcing him to the ground. Oliver stuck out his foot to make Diaz fall and when he did, Oliver climbed on top of him. Diaz hit Oliver's face with punch after punch, and Oliver fell to his side. Oliver tightened his bicep around Diaz's throat and growled "I will snap your neck" animalistically.

Diaz pulled a small blade from his pants pocket and stabbed it straight into Oliver's abdomen. Oliver shouted out in pain and bit his bottom lip.

Laurel had just finished locking Felicity in the Arrow-cave holding cell. She rejoined John, Roy, and Thea. "Listen," Laurel said to Thea. "You know that Roy will have to go back out on the run again".

Thea shook her head. "I know, but I don't want that to be the case".

"I think you should go with him" Laurel whispered quickly. Laurel had grown close to Thea and telling her this was hard for her. And she had not talked to Oliver about her thoughts that leaving Star City with Roy would be best for Thea. She decided to lie. "Your brother and I are in agreement that you should be with Roy. You love- you're in love with him and you deserve what Ollie and I have. You have seen how being together has enriched our lives, we both want the same thing for you and Roy".

Thea looked at Roy, who looked surprised. "No," he said. "Thea, I love you more than words can say, but I cannot provide a good life for you right now"

"But Roy" Thea and Laurel protested in unison.

"Laurel, I know that your heart is in the right place, but I can not live with myself if my lifestyle burdens the woman I love the most".

"Roy, living without you is the only burden I feel" Thea insisted. I am going with you when you leave, and that is final".

Roy bowed his head. "Thea, I think we need to discuss this further. Can we excuse ourselves?"

Laurel and John nodded. "Thank you for what you did for me, Laurel" Roy thanked her genuinely.

"I would've done it for any of you" Laurel confessed, which made John smile because hearing Laurel say that just reinforced how much she had genuinely changed.


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver sat alone in an unknown location. He had bled a lot and was feeling cold and all he wanted was to have Laurel and William close to him. Anatoly walked in and changed Oliver's bandage. "Thank you, Anatoly," Oliver said, "Not just for the bandage, but for giving me the chance to take down Ricardo".

"I figured it was the least that I could do," Anatoly said. "You do have a beautiful family now" Oliver smiled. "Anyway, Ricardo would like to see you now".

Oliver walked into a room where he saw many SCPD officers surrounding Diaz. "Hello, Mayor Queen- oh wait, you probably didn't hear that you are not the mayor anymore. Anyway, I did some thinking while you were blacked out and I decided that I won't make you leave Star City. However, I did decide to move your trial up. Say, next Thursday? I want the prosecution to have a good chunk of time to prepare their case. Go spend time with your family, Oliver. Your time at home is limited".

Laurel met Oliver at the SCPD and pulled him into a giant bear hug and kissed his lips deeply. Normally, Oliver wouldn't french kiss in public, but knowing he may never be able to kiss Laurel again, he went all in. "Hey", Laurel said, "I will beat Felicity to the moon in order to get her to testify in our favor".

"You won't have to, Laurel" Oliver explained. "Felicity is not a bad person, she is just immature. But I don't want to focus on Felicity or anything that relates to The Green Arrow. Just you and Willliam"

"Okay," Laurel agreed. "Let's go have family dinner".

Laurel walked up to Felicity with a bag of big belly burger. "Ya know, I miss your presence on the team" Laurel led with, handing Felicity the bag through the bars. "Roy and Thea left, and now it is just me, Ollie, John, and Curtis. We want you back ya know"

"Let me go" Felicity whispered, she felt humiliated, being treated like an animal and she felt bad that they had put Laurel in the very same cage.

"Eat," Laurel said, compassionately. Felicity took small bites of her sandwich. "I know what loss is like ya know, Felicity. I know what it is like to miss people".

"But you have him, god Laurel, I never meant to hurt him" Felicity cried.

"I know you didn't. I felt the same way when my Oliver died on earth 2. I didn't hurt him, I never would, but his crusade was to honor my father and he died by the same hands my father did" Laurel revealed.

"You have hurt a lot, Laurel, haven't you?" Felicity deduced.

"More than I feel is justified" Laurel confirmed.

"Oliver has hurt a lot too. I haven't. Maybe you two are right for each other and I just have to accept that he and I never were. It sucks. I've been in love with him for 6 years. But I guess that is nothing compared to a love that has not died across two dimensions. Just take care of him, Laurel" Felicity said.

Laurel unlocked Felicity's cage and they shook hands. Tears came to Felicity's eyes. "If I don't testify against Oliver, Diaz will kill me," Felicity said. "I don't want to die, Laurel".

"I won't let anything happen to you" Laurel promised genuinely, officially burying the hatchet.

Oliver walked into the courtroom the morning of his trial and took a seat next to Jean Loring. The prosecution called Dr. Schwartz, Felicity, John, and Laurel up to the stand, who all adamantly denied Oliver's activity as The Green Arrow.

Rene Ramirez was the last witness to testify. He answered the prosecutor's questions in Oliver's favor. Oliver was thankful that Rene would still do this for him. Oliver had kicked Rene off the team just because he wasn't sure if Rene could be trusted, even though Rene hadn't given Oliver any reason not to trust him. Oliver felt bad because he knew now that he had been wrong.

Rene was almost finished testifying when Ricardo Diaz walked into the courtroom with Zoe Ramirez, Rene's daughter in his clutches. Oliver turned around and saw Rene making eye contact with Zoe. He looked at Rene with apologetic eyes.

"Mr. Ramirez, is Oliver Queen The Green Arrow?" the prosecuting lawyer asked. Rene made eye contact with Zoe and then with Oliver. Oliver nodded at Rene.

"Yes," Rene whispered. The crowd erupted with chatter and Diaz gave Rene a thumbs up.

"Order in the court" the judge screamed, banging his gavel on his podium.

The defense made their case, and during cross-examination of a witness, a figure wearing The Green Arrow's costume dropped down through the ceiling. "I am Thomas Merlyn, I am The Green Arrow," Tommy said.

Oliver stood up. Tommy, Tommy- Tommy?

Tommy walked up to the witness stand. "Mr. Merlyn, you were pronounced dead 5 years ago?" the judge said.

"5 years ago, my family was under scrutiny for a terrorist attack on The Glades. I faked my death so I could fully commit myself to life as vigilante" Tommy informed the judge.

"Roy Harper confessed to being The Arrow three years ago" The judge pointed out.

"And he was attacked in prison, something that I have had to live with for the past three years and will have to live with for the rest of my life. I will not make the same mistake with Oliver Queen. I can assure you I am the only man who has ever worn this hood". Oliver looked back at the people watching and noticed that John and Rene were gone.

The judge shook his head. "Thomas Merlyn, you are under arrest for assault and battery, murder, kidnapping, and vigilantism among other charges".

"Okay," Tommy said, "but my team will break me out".

"Objection. The court has reason to believe that Thomas Merlyn is not The Green Arrow" The prosecuting lawyer shouted.

"I cannot let Mr. Merlyn just walk out of my courtroom" the judge defended his actions. "We will finish trying Mr. Queen after a short recess".

Laurel went to meet Oliver and Jean in a small room. Her echolocation picked up on their conversation outside the door. "Are you The Green Arrow?" Jean asked.

"Yes," Oliver confessed.

Jean sighed "Okay, so let's tell them and remind Star City of everything good you have done as The Green Arrow".

"No" Oliver protested "Jean, I've had this plan to come back to Star City and be The Green Arrow for a while, win Laurel's heart back, and then start over. But so much has happened, Jean. I got Laurel and my son, and I will give up the hood eventually, but if I tell people the truth, I won't get a life after The Green Arrow".

Laurel smiled a bit and she entered the room. "Hi honey," she said.

"Hey," he said and reached out to hold her hand and gave it a squeeze. Jean walked out and gave the couple some space.

"Hey, so John texted me and he and Rene are waiting with Tommy at the Arrow-cave. And before you ask- my Tommy, earth 2" Laurel revealed.

Oliver bit his bottom lip "How did you..." His voice trailed off.

"Tommy took over for you as The Green Arrow after your death on earth 2, and you know after I flew so far off the handle," Laurel told her husband. "I know he is not your Tommy, but he wants to be part of our team. He is more than qualified, and-"

Oliver's kiss cut Laurel off. Oliver pulled away and pushed a piece of hair away from Laurel's face. "If I go to prison, you have my permission to do whatever you would like with our team, okay? But if I don't go to prison, we will all have a meeting and talk about it"

Laurel shook her head. "Ollie- Ollie, you won't go to prison. That is why I enlisted Tommy. I will not lose you... I will not!" Laurel nearly shouted.

"Hey," Oliver said, sounding brave and pulled Laurel close and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

The court was called back to session and the prosecution and defense gave their closing statements and the jury deliberated. When they came back the judge asked: "Has the jury found a verdict?"

The jury member announced: "Star City finds the defendant, Oliver Jonas Queen innocent". Oliver stood up and turned around and caught Laurel and William in his arms, who had launched themselves at him. Felicity and Curtis hugged each other and clapped for Oliver and laughed almost in disbelief at their luck. Oliver hugged Jean and so did Laurel.

Oliver, Laurel, William, Curtis, and Felicity went back to the Arrow-cave and Oliver was greeted by John with a bone-crushing bear-hug. Oliver laughed and coughed. "Congratulations, man," John said warmly to his longtime friend.

"Thank you" Oliver chuckled.

Rene walked up to Oliver. "Hi, Oliver, congratulations. I'm really sorry about what happened in court today".

"It's okay, Rene. If the roles were reversed and Diaz had William, I would've made the same choice. You're a good man, Rene, the kind of man who deserves to be a member of Team Arrow. Are you still interested?" Oliver offered.

Rene nodded " Are you kidding, Oliver. Of course, I'll be Team Arrow's Wild Dog! It's an honor".

"What about me?" Felicity asked.

Oliver smiled. "Welcome back, Overwatch". Oliver hugged his friend.

"Wait so... do I get to keep my spot too?" Curtis asked, bewildered.

"Of course" Oliver grinned and hugged Curtis. "as long as you're cool with rolling as Felicity's co-pilot".

Oliver finally walked to Tommy and shook his hand. "Thank you, Tommy," he said, sincerely.

"Anything to help a long-time friend," Tommy said, smiling at Laurel. "I tried to save her after the death of your doppelganger, but I was never the man for the job. It was always Oliver Queen".

Oliver smiled at that and grabbed Laurel's hand and kissed her cheek. "So Tommy. You wanna help us out with stopping Diaz is what I hear" Oliver said and Tommy nodded.

'Okay, but there is only one Green Arrow and earth 1!" Diggle commented.

"Laurel told me there is an opening for Arsenal" Tommy replied.

"You are certainly qualified" Oliver noted, approvingly.

"Yay!" Laurel shouted. "I'll call Cisco to make you a suit that is tailored to you, Tommy!"

Tommy and Oliver shook hands and Tommy asked: "Who is Cisco?"


	16. Chapter 16

Tommy looked at his new suit and he had to give Cisco credit (he still didn't really know who Cisco was but the suit was better than what he was picturing and it fit him great). Laurel walked into where Tommy was viewing his new vigilante look in the mirror. "You look great, Tommy. Almost as good as you looked as The Green Arrow. You're gonna make a fantastic Arsenal" Laurel praised her friend.

"Thank you, Laurel. I'm glad to be part of a team with such amazing people. My life on earth 2 was getting lonely. I really missed you" Tommy smiled.

Laurel pulled her friend into a tight hug. "C'mon Tommy. Oliver and I are throwing a party for Team Arrow at our place and we are gonna be late".

The guests at the party were Oliver, Laurel, William, Quentin, John, Lyla, JJ, Felicity, Curtis, his boyfriend Nick, Rene, his daughter Zoe, Tommy and Raisa. Tommy, Curtis, and Nick were entertaining the kids with games. Quentin, Oliver, John, and Lyla were chatting amongst themselves. Raisa was making a pot of coffee. Laurel and Felicity were waiting for a cake to come out of the oven and chatting. Oliver was looking and smiling at the sight of Laurel and Felicity getting along. Rene tapped Oliver on the shoulder. "Whats up, Rene?" Oliver asked in a light, happy tone.

"I wanted to thank you for giving me my spot on your team back again," Rene said, honestly.

"Rene, you only have yourself to thank for your skill set and your quick and strategic thinking. You earned that spot, I didn't just give it to you" Oliver responded.

"Still, you don't even know how much I respect you, man. You put together a team of real heroes. That is no small deal to me, especially having chosen to raise Zoe in this city" Rene went on.

"Well, I appreciate your kindness, Rene, I do," Oliver said with the warmest of smiles.

"Oh, by the way, Oliver, I saw your phone light up like 30 seconds ago" Rene informed his teammate.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing" Oliver responded loudly.

"No babe, it was Anatoly," Laurel said lifting her husband's phone up to eye-level. "He left a message and he keeps texting". Laurel tossed the phone and Oliver caught it as Anatoly's final message came in.

The message said: "OLIVER, GET OUT OF YOUR HOUSE WITH YOUR LOVED ONES NOW". Oliver took messages like these very seriously. He knew his loved ones were about to be attacked by Diaz's men. He quickly assessed who could defend themselves. He kept calm and asked Raisa to take the kids and hide under William's bed with them. Oliver ran to his and Laurel's room and grabbed his home-set of a bow and quiver. Tommy ran into the room and before Tommy spoke, they both heard gunfire and they heard Laurel's sonic cry.

Oliver and Tommy rushed into action launching arrows at the assailants working for Ricardo Diaz. John, Rene, Lyla, and Quentin were stationed behind the overturned dining room table, returning fire.

Oliver pulled back his bow-string and charged at one of Diaz's men and didn't release then arrow as it skewered the attacker's heart. Then he let go, and the man's corpse went flying backward and hit another gunman and he dropped his weapon as he went down. Oliver put his bow aside and manually disarmed gunmen and knocked them down.

While Oliver was busy with that, Felicity stuck closely behind Laurel. Laurel punched a gunman down with a single strike and another was down with a single kick connecting to his ribcage. Another man pushed Laurel roughly and grabbed Felicity by the wrist hard enough to leave bruises. "Diaz wants me to bring you in dead or alive!" the man growled with wildness in his eyes.

Laurel rushed toward the man and stopped short, and then released a sonic cry. The man shot Laurel in the right side of her chest. Laurel fell on her ass. "Felicity!" she gasped as the man pressed his M4-22 pistol against Felicity's stomach and fired 20 bullets into her. He dropped her lifeless body. Laurel immediately began to cry until she passed out from blood loss.

Curtis dragged injured Nick into the kitchen and Tommy dragged Laurel. Oliver walked into the kitchen when the gunmen were finally down. He kissed Laurel's forehead. "Lyla, how soon will ARGUS's helicopter be here?" Oliver asked in a soft worried tone.

"Five minutes from now, Oliver. John and I will stay with Laurel, go check on the children" Lyla instructed.

"Tell me how Zoe is and tell her daddy is fine" Rene requested. Rene was sitting on the kitchen island with two bullets in his left arm.

Oliver walked into William's room. "Raisa, it's me" he called out.

"Mr. Oliver" Raisa stood up and helped the kids up. "I am glad you are alright. How is Mrs. Laurel?"

"Dad!" William ran and hugged Oliver.

"Hey buddy" Oliver breathed.

"Is my dad okay?" Zoe asked, anxiously.

"Yeah Zoe, he's fine. Everybody is gonna be fine" Oliver promised and he looked at JJ who was being held by Raisa. Diaz went too far, everybody Oliver cared about was in one room and Diaz attacked them with no mercy. Oliver hated Diaz even more than he hated Damian Darhk, and that was saying something.

"Dad?" William whimpered. "Is Laurel alright?"

Oliver looked at his son with a brave face. "Listen, buddy, you, Zoe, JJ, and Raisa are going to a government safe house until this is all over with. Laurel and Officer Nick will be down the hall getting treated for wounds and Zoe, your dad will be there for an overnight and then he will join the rest of the team in the fight to end this" Oliver answered. Then he looked back at William. "William, as The Green Arrow I've gone up against some terrible people who have tried to do some awful things, and I'm still here. We all are".

William shook his head and spoke with tears in his voice. "That doesn't mean you always will be".

"I know, but William I just started being your dad. I love being your dad and I won't let anybody take me away from you. Especially not Ricardo Diaz." Oliver promised sincerely.

William gave his father an encouraging, resilient look and he said through gritted teeth "Kick his ass".

Oliver hugged William and ruffled his hair. Then Oliver went to check on everyone else. John, Lyla, and Tommy were tying up all of the assailants. Quentin was leaned over Laurel and he kissed her forehead. Oliver placed a hand on Quentin's shoulder. "Your daughter will pull through," Oliver told his father-in-law. Quentin nodded. "Hey, that's the helicopter I hear" Oliver announced. He and Quentin lifted Laurel, Curtis lifted Nick and Rene walked on his own. Raisa came out of hiding with the children and the group made it to the roof. Once everybody was secure on the helicopter, the other's watched their loved ones carried off to safety.

Oliver walked back to his home where he found Felicity's body. He dragged her body to the master bedroom and lifted her onto the bed where she could rest in peace.


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver, Tommy, John, Lyla, Quentin, and Curtis met in the old location of the hacktivist group, Helix Dynamic's base. Oliver had a feeling that their bunker was not secure. He found out he was right as the team watched Diaz's men destroy their base from the bunker's hidden camera's feed. It felt like a bullet in Oliver's heart as he watched them set the place ablaze. It was the last mark that Felicity left on his crusade. John touched Oliver's shoulder. "You alright, man?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, John, I'm alright. Bunkers and equipment can be replaced" Oliver answered, bravely. To be perfectly honest with himself, Oliver was not sure how to win this battle- especially without Laurel.

"What is the next move, boss?" Tommy asked.

"I'll think about it while I call Anatoly" Oliver said.

"Hello, Oliver" Anatoly answered.

"My family is alive because of you- and most of my friends," Oliver said in thanks to his old friend.

"I do not how long family's safety will last" Anatoly shared. "You have to end this Oliver. Diaz is headed to the SCPD in 30 minutes. You can end this, tonight".

"Thank you, Anatoly" Oliver smiled.

Oliver walked back to his team. "We're going to beat Diaz to the SCPD" he announced.

Dig drove his van and Curtis rode shotgun with Quentin and Lyla in the back. Tommy and Oliver rode on their motorcycles. Tommy, John, and Oliver waited in the dark shadows outside to engage Diaz and his men when they got there. Lyla went inside with an invention by Helix Dynamics called the digital sniffer.

An officer walked up to Lyla and she held up her ARGUS badge. "Hello, director Micheals. What can I do for you?" he asked her snidely

"I am looking for the captain," she said.

"Our former mayor fired our last captain, so we don't have one" the officer commented rudely.

"Then I need to speak to a hire up" Lyla demanded.

The officer walked away and Lyla went up behind Diaz's I.T. Boy and used the pressure point on his neck to sedate him and latched the digital sniffer onto his database. A moment later, two cops and Ricardo Diaz himself walked Lyla's way. Lyla turned her comm up so John could hear what was about to go down. "Agent Micheals," Diaz chuckled "I heard that you were looking for me".

"Babe" Lyla spoke loudly, "I think you should get in here".

"You got it" John affirmed and he, Oliver, and Tommy stormed the building and thunderous gunfire erupted. The vigilantes worked quickly disarming the SCPD and taking them down. Oliver made sure to grab the sniffer and all of Team Arrow got out safe and headed back to base.

Curtis decrypted Diaz's database in the van and when they got back to base they had the names of all of the people on Diaz's payroll.

"We can liberate the city with this information" Oliver grinned softly. "But we can't do it when we are this tired. I want everyone to sleep". He waited until his team members were all sleeping and he made a phone call to Raisa and asked about the children and Laurel. She let him speak to William and he said that Laurel was out of surgery and she doing okay and getting a lot of sleep. He also told his father that Rene was almost all better and Nick would be fine too. Oliver was relieved and he felt much better about the decision that he was going to make. Oliver went to sleep.

Oliver snuck out early the next morning and attended a secret meeting with FBI agent, Samandra Watson. "I have proof that crimelord, Ricardo Diaz has wired Star City and is practicing illegal activity. He is extremely dangerous. I have signed permission from Mayor Lance for the FBI to operate in our city. Please, Agent Watson" Oliver begged.

Agent Watson looked through the evidence Oliver showed her and nodded her head. "Okay," she finally said "I'll help you, but you have to do two things for me. Say it, tell me the truth, how did you get all this evidence?"

Oliver drew in a deep breath and blew it out. "I am The Green Arrow".

"The truth finally comes out" Agent Watson mocked "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Oliver asked with a stone face: "What is the second thing?"

Agent Watson grinned. "Now that you have told me the truth, you must tell the truth to all of Star City. Publically state to Star City that you are The Green Arrow and you are the only one who has ever been The Green Arrow, The Arrow, and The Hood. Understand?" Agent Watson asked. Oliver nodded. "Good".

Oliver said: "At this point you know I have a team, will we all go to prison?" Oliver wanted to make sure that they wouldn't. Especially, Laurel. William needed a parent.

"No, I guess they won't, but you will" Agent Watson and Oliver nodded and took a breath of relief. "I will not go after them, as long as they do not try to break you out of federal prison" Agent Watson declared.


	18. Chapter 18

The FBI forcibly took over the SCPD and Agent Watson, as well as the other agents, were proficiently rounding up and chastising those who were on Diaz's payroll. Anatoly entered the SCPD and announced, "My name is Anatoly Knyazev and I am turning myself in". Oliver and Anatoly agreed that this was the best move for Anatoly's safety. Anatoly was immediately cuffed and Agent Watson and The Green Arrow walked with him to a vacant interrogation room.

Agent Watson said, "Okay Mr. Knyazev, how can we be sure that we can trust you?"

"Because The Green Arrow can tell you himself that I really am an honorable man" Anatoly replied, confidently.

Agent Watson looked at Oliver, who nodded and said "I know what Anatoly has done recently doesn't look good, but I have known him a long time. He and I, we have established an understanding at this point".

"Fine" agreed Agent Watson "Where is Diaz?"

"Diaz told me to meet him and some other's at Caden Jame's old home base tonight. But be careful, he will be angry. He has sensed my apprehension toward being his ally lately and I think he is planning to kill me" Anatoly confessed.

"You are safe from that bastard here, Mr. Knyazev" Agent Watson reminded the criminal "But you still have much time to do behind bars".

Oliver walked over to Tommy. "Hi," he said.

"Hi" Tommy replied.

"Listen, I was thinking about what John told you about how I am the only Green Arrow there can be on earth 1... well, my wife says that you were an incredible Green Arrow on earth 2, I don't think you should have to give that up..." Oliver mumbled.

"Look, man, even on the earth I am from... The Green Arrow is what you were. You made The Green Arrow and he is a part of Oliver Queen. I respect that.." Tommy tried to convince Oliver.

Oliver smiled because this Tommy was a lot different than his Tommy, but in a lot of ways exactly like his Tommy.

"I'm not giving up the hood to you, Tommy. I am only saying that on you, green looks better than red" Oliver cracked a smile and Tommy smiled too. "The Green Arrow is a beacon of hope for Star City, as my Laurel told me, Tommy. Imagine how safe this city could be with two Green Arrows".

Tommy shrugged. "I'll definitely think about it" he agreed as Oliver and he shook hands. "Hey, where are Quentin and Dig going?"

"Oh," Oliver said " They're picking Rene up and I wanted them to check up on Laurel and William. I know how much Diaz truly hates me... so, the lengths he will go to kill the people I love... it's a lot, ya know..."

"I am glad that Laurel learned from her mistakes..." Tommy commented.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Oliver asked.

Tommy's forehead wrinkled as he responded "Oh well, after you died on my earth, Laurel worked with earth 2 Diaz, they even had an affair. When I defeated Diaz, I almost had to kill her".

"Tommy, are you kidding me? You defeated Diaz on your earth and you didn't tell us that?" Oliver nearly shouted.

"I thought Laurel would've told you" Tommy commented.

"So, how many enemies do you and I have in common?" Oliver pressed for answers.

"Um, all of them... Slade Wilson, Ra's Al Ghul, Damien Dahrk, Adrian Chase, and most recently, Diaz. On my earth, my Oliver, bless his heart, was no natural born killer. He was a big sweetheart who just wanted justice for Laurel's father and to protect innocent people side by side with the woman he loved. My father killed him and almost killed Laurel. But instead, S.T.A.R. Labs's particle accelerator exploded and killed my father and gave Laurel sonic abilities" Tommy explained.

"Tommy, you have to tell me how you defeated Diaz" Oliver pushed.

"Oliver, I would but everything that has been done up to this point handling Diaz... it just won't work the same way... we'll figure it out though. I guess you are right, two Green Arrows are better than one" Tommy thought aloud.

Quentin came racing back in and shouting. "He has Laurel" Quentin shouted breathlessly. "Diaz has my baby girl and he is going to kill her".

Tommy, Oliver, Agent Watson, Diggle and Lyla quickly attended to Quentin's plight. Oliver's blood ran hot. "No, he won't, Quentin" Oliver stated, definitively. "Neither of us will lose her again".

"He wants me to call off the FBI's operation in Star City and he'll spare her life" Quentin revealed. He looked at Oliver pleadingly and Oliver looked at Tommy.

Tommy gave Oliver a look that said: "Oliver, we need this".

Agent Watson asked, "Did they give you a location on your daughter?" Quentin shook his head. Agent Watson exchanged looks with Oliver, who was clearly plagued with a strong sense of conflict and deep in consideration. "Here's what we'll do" Agent Watson ordered, "Mayor Lance, you are going to ask Ricardo Diaz to see your daughter, so you can know she is actually alive... we will follow you there and take the bastard down".

"No" Quentin shouted. "As soon as Diaz see's any of you, he'll kill my daughter".

"To my understanding, that woman he has is not even your daughter at all. I happen to be aware that Mrs. Queen is a reformed criminal- she'll reap what she's sewn if that is the case" was Agent Watson's ice-cold reply.

Quentin looked at Oliver, hoping to find solace in his son-in-law. Oliver stuttered "Quentin, I think it is a risk worth taking. I think Laurel would agree if she was here right now".

"Yeah, Oliver?" Quentin grumbled. "And would you take the same risk if Ricardo had our Laurel right now? OR IS TAKING RISKS THE REASON WHY SHE WAS KILLED IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Quentin quickly stepped outside the police station in anger and agitation.


	19. Chapter 19

Oliver gave Quentin a minute and then went to check on him. "Quentin," he said, grabbing his father-in-law's attention.

"Oliver, I- I am sorry for making a scene. I got angry because I don't know, it just felt like the old days, like you were being selfish and reckless... I mean like with Sara and The Gambit. Sometimes, it takes a minute for how much you have changed to catch up with me..." Quentin confessed.

"We have been through a lot, Quentin. And I know that when our Laurel was alive, I messed things up with her. Told her that I loved her and then treated her horribly. I treated her even worse when I came back from Lian Yu than before. I belittled her, mistreated her, neglected her, and flaunted my toxic relationship with Felicity right in her face. She had every reason to hate me, but instead, she loved me relentlessly and rejected her for that. Because I did not think I deserved her. And I miss her more than anything. I miss her so much, Quentin. She was the best part of me" Oliver explained. "And I know without a shadow of a doubt that I wasted the love of my life. I will never have another shot at that kind of happiness". Quentin nodded.

"If Laurel were here, hearing you say all of that would have meant the world to her. You don't know this, Oliver, but I'll tell you now, Laurel would show up to my house after nights serving as Black Canary, or time spent around you and Felicity, or the few times that Felicity was not around and it was just you and her. She would show up crying. She would tell me that she should just stop spending time with you and operate as the Black Canary solo because you constantly hurt her in big and small ways on a day to day basis. I would tell her "It would be great if you stopped hanging out with Queen. Nothing would make me happier" But as wonderful as my daughter was, she couldn't stop loving you. You were like her drug, Oliver" Quentin expressed.

Oliver frowned as he nodded. He absolutely hated that he was the cause of Laurel being unhappy. "Quentin, I am so sorry if you have felt over the past two years like I haven't been mourning or I have forgotten about Laurel. That couldn't be further from the truth. I think about her every day and I miss her every day. My wife could never replace our Laurel in my heart and it is really important to me that you know that".

"I know, Oliver" Quentin affirmed. "Can we talk about saving your wife. The FBI does not care if she is collateral damage, but you and I both do. I don't want to risk her life".

"I am not going to let my wife die, Quentin. I loved and still love our Laurel the most, but I am so in love with this Laurel, too. It may just be because I see Laurel in her, or it could be because she loves me so much and I am not going to make the same mistakes twice" Oliver stated. "Anyway, Quentin, I do think that asking Diaz for proof of life is the best possible move we can make towards saving Laurel. I promise you, I will not let anything happen to her. I promised on our wedding day to protect Laurel relentlessly and I will not fail her again, never ever again" Oliver promised.

"We have come a long way, Oliver. But you know what, you Oliver Queen, are an honorable man, husband, and father" Quentin admitted.

"I've had the best teacher, Quentin, and I am not talking about my own dad" Oliver confessed warmly.

Quentin smiled "Hey," he said "Oliver, Diaz will know for sure that Team Arrow will be following us. We're going to find another way. Ya know, I had a pacemaker put in after Slade Wilson's Seige 4 years ago. It is probably a good thing, I don't think I would be around today with everything I have gone through since then. Anyway, can I have a moment alone to contact Diaz?"

"Of course" Oliver answered. "Stay strong, Quentin. Like the strong man you have proved that you are".

Quentin stood at the location Ricardo Diaz had picked. Oliver decided to run his idea by Agent Watson. "Listen, Agent Watson. Quentin went out of his way to make sure I knew that he had a pacemaker put in. He also made sure I knew that there is no way that Diaz will not know that he is being followed. I asked Curtis if he could track Quentin's pacemaker and he said he can. I am thinking that it would be smart to wait until they hit the location and then we will all go over and infiltrate".

Agent Watson nodded. "Oliver, only if it will work. I wanna get this guy... and you have stopped many, many terrible people, so I am trusting your judgment in handling Diaz. But this still doesn't change anything. We still have a deal". Oliver nodded. "Oliver, are you sure this will work?" Agent Watson pressed.

"Yes," Oliver affirmed. He peered out the window and watched his father-in-law willingly get in a car with a mad-man, in an effort to save the life of a woman they both loved (in very different ways).

Ricardo Diaz threw Quentin head-first into a cell where he saw Laurel. She was sitting and she looked white and weak, she was still recovering from the surgery to remove the bullet from her chest. She wore a sonic dampener on her neck and her entire face was beaten and bloodied. Quentin stood and ran to help Laurel to a standing position. "Look, daddy, alive and well" Diaz mocked.

"You son of a bitch" Quentin shouted, pulling his daughter close, but releasing her quickly so he didn't cause pain to her chest.

Diaz laughed. "There will be plenty of time for sweet talk, later on, Mayor Lance" Diaz pulled his gun and aimed at Laurel's head. "Call off the FBI operation in Star City now, or your daughter will die again but this time, you'll get a front row seat" Diaz couldn't help an obnoxious laugh at his own threat.

"Daddy, don't do it. He's bluffing. He won't shoot" Laurel tried to convince Quentin. She was lying, she knew he would shoot, but she was okay with that. Ricardo Diaz could not have the city.

"Quentin" Diaz warned "You can save her this time. You can call off the FBI's operation in MY city right now, but I am getting very impatient. 5... 4...".

"Don't let him have the city, Daddy" Laurel begged.

"1" Diaz shouted and fired his gun. Quentin jumped, knocking his daughter out of the way before the bullet could hit her. The bullet hit Quentin in his left side.

"Daddy" Laurel screamed. "No, Daddy. Please, no". Tears came running down Laurel's face instantly. Quentin had lowered himself to the ground, groaning at the debilitating pain.

Diaz smiled. "It'll be a while before you bleed out, Mayor Lance. Call off the FBI's operation. I mean it, or your daughter's brains will spill out all over your face",

Alarm bells went off and Diaz heard Agent Watson call out "Ricardo Diaz, you're surrounded. Come out with your hands up" Diaz cocked his gun and he and his men went to face the FBI, The Green Arrow, Arsenal, Spartan, Lyla, and Wilddog.

Oliver saw Laurel in the now wide-open cell by her father's side. "Quentin!" he shouted. He ran up to his wife and took off her sonic dampener. He kissed her and then helped her lift her father up. Once she had a firm hold on her father, Oliver let go. "Okay beautiful" Oliver whispered, "Get him to Starling General, I'll be there as soon as I finish Diaz". Oliver kissed Laurel's cheek and she propelled herself upwards through the skylight with her injured father.

Wilddog, Spartan, and Lyla were back-to-back-to-back, blowing off Diaz's men's heads. The FBI agent's and Agent Watson were also firing at Diaz's men and Arsenal was skewering them with arrows. The Green Arrow ran after Diaz who was making a beeline for the staircase leading to the roof. He met him on the rooftop. "It's over, Diaz" Green Arrow yelled.

"It's not over yet" Ricardo yelled back. "The only way this ends if with you killing me, Oliver. And you are far too weak, Oliver. So I will make this easier for you, and kill you and everyone that you love, so that way you will not have to see the city you love under my control. You won't be forced to see the people you have sworn to protect and liberate live in fear until they die horrible deaths at my or at my men's hands".

Diaz charged at Oliver, just as Oliver had released two arrows and one hit Diaz's right shoulder and the other hit Diaz's right cheek, shallowly. Still, Diaz punched Oliver in the face. Oliver crouched down quickly and he pulled Diaz's left leg out from under him and he crashed on his ass. Diaz began to laugh which really pissed Oliver off. Diaz laid back flat on the rooftop laughing and Oliver ran up and pushed an arrow into Diaz's chest. Diaz only smiled and he stood up.

Laurel, who had been watching the fight from the back corner of the rooftop stepped out of the dark and used her sonic cry to knock Diaz down again. Diaz tumbled and fell through the shattered skylight. Laurel and Oliver both rushed to see through the skylight where he had landed. Diaz was a dead, broken, mangled form and the arrow in his chest had pushed itself through Diaz's heart on his impact with the solid floor. He was floating face down in a ginormous pool of his own blood.

Oliver looked into Laurel's eyes. "I thought you were taking you were taking your father to the hospital," Oliver said to his wife, breathlessly.

"I did" Laurel replied. Oliver pulled Laurel into a tight embrace.


	20. Chapter 20

Oliver, Laurel, Dig, Lyla, Renee, and Curtis were now at Starling General. Tommy had stayed behind because he was still a wanted man. Raisa walked in with Zoe, William, and JJ about the same time that Sara walked in. As Oliver, Renee, and Dig and Lyla greeted their children, Sara walked up to Laurel. "I guess this is very weird for you," Laurel said.

"A little bit" Sara admitted. "Are you like my Laurel?"

"I'm getting to be more and more like her every day" Laurel responded.

"Well," Sara said, "Thank you for calling me".

"He is our father and Ollie told me how busy you are... but I really thought that if this doesn't go our way... I- I wanted you to have your-your chance..." Laurel was overcome with grief and Oliver noticed and came close to her, wrapping his loving arms around her.

"Hi, Ollie" Sara acknowledged.

"Good to see you, Sara. I wish it had been for happier circumstances" Oliver replied.

"Me too" Sara agreed. "How is he, do you know?"

"He just went in for surgery," Oliver told Sara.

Quentin came out of surgery an hour and 45 minutes later and was finally conscious. Sara, Laurel, and Oliver walked in to see him.

"Hi babies" Quentin greeted his beautiful daughters, meekly. "Oliver" he smiled.

"Dad-I- are you gonna be okay?" Sara sputtered. Quentin beckoned her close and kissed her forehead.

"Sara, I'm in a lot of pain. Physical and emotional. Dr. Schwartz thinks I will be okay... but I think the good Lord wants me home...we'll see what happens" Quentin confessed then he beckoned Laurel close and kissed her forehead. "I love you, babies. Will you be okay?"

"Daddy, I don't want to go" Sara cried. "But I understand that you have too" Sara began to cry and a tear rolled down Laurel's cheek.

"I promise, Quentin. I will make sure both of your girls are okay. I will take care of them even though they won't need me to. And none of us are leaving this room until..." Oliver's face became saddened.

A few minutes passed and Quentin seemed to be growing lifeless. "Dad?" Sara asked. No response, so she felt his skin. Ice cold. "Dr. Schwartz" she screamed and the doctor came running.

It didn't take long before Dr. Schwartz said apologetically "Time of death: 6:03 am. I am sorry Laurel and Sara". Oliver hugged Laurel tight. "I am so sorry" he whispered. The three of them walked out to join everyone else. Agent Watson was waiting for Oliver.

"Oliver, I am very sorry about Quentin Lance, but this does not change anything. Now, is the time" She said and Oliver nodded. He pulled a grieving and now confused Laurel into a passionate kiss.

"Baby..." she muttered.

"I'm so sorry. The only way to keep you all out of trouble is to spend the rest of my life in a maximum security prison".

"What?" John said, angrily staring down Agent Watson. "You can't do that"

"Oliver and I made a deal. I do not have to have approval from you, Mr. Diggle" Agent Watson said coldly.

Oliver made apologetic eyes at Sara and he turned and walked away with his FBI escorts.

Laurel and William were allowed to visit Oliver before his transfer. "How is William?" Oliver asked his wife.

"He's scared" Laurel revealed, barely holding herself together. "I am scared. William and have known each other for such a short time. I'm a reformed criminal, Ollie. I-I can't..."

"I needed to stop Diaz and I needed the FBI's help, Laurel. I care about you and William more than I care about my freedom. So, I accepted her conditions if it would keep you and the team safe and out of trouble. You are going to be excellent. I love you so much" Oliver said, piling on emotional affection for his fragile wife.

Laurel nodded and went to get William. William ran and hugged Oliver. "Dad" he gasped. "I'm scared".

"I know, buddy" Oliver confessed. "But listen, with Laurel taking care of you, you don't have to go into ARGUS protection. Laurel is a badass whom I trust to take care of herself and you. I love you very much, William".

"Will I see you again, Dad?" William asked.

Oliver pulled William into one last hug "I don't think so, buddy" Oliver confessed, holding onto his son and closing his eyes.

Oliver, Laurel, and William stepped out in front of the press with Agent Watson and some other FBI agents. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen of Star City" Oliver addressed. "I haven't been an honest man for the past six years. Since my return from Lian Yu, I was the first vigilante to show up in Star City. I, Oliver Jonas Queen, have been The Hood, The Arrow, and I am The Green Arrow. Roy Harper was not The Arrow. Tommy Merlyn was not The Green Arrow. I have let too many other people take the fall for my actions, but I am now coming clean. To all the friends I have made throughout my crusade, I hope that you will carry out legacy and continue making Star City a safer place. You are all better than I am, you always were" Oliver looked at Laurel, so she knew that he was mainly referring to her. "I may be spending the rest of my life in a maximum security prison, but I know that I am leaving behind the best people who will act as this great city's guardian angels. I love Star City and I love you all dearly".

Oliver kissed Laurel's lips and Laurel, William, and Oliver had a group hug before Oliver exited with Agent Watson and the other FBI agents.

Sara was waiting for her girlfriend to pick her up when Laurel approached her. "Hi" Sara greeted solemnly.

"Hi, " Laurel said back. "I really need you to do something for me. It will benefit us both".

"What is it?"Sara asked.

"Ollie told me all about you and your awesome job, Sara. I think I can help you get your family back" Laurel shared.

Sara laughed dryly. "Laurel, I appreciate it, but I have been trying to figure that out myself. My job is to protect time. Bringing my family back, especially Laurel, would cause an anachronism".

Laurel nodded and came out with what she really wanted. "Sara, I am reformed criminal. I lost Ollie and dad twice now. I want to go back to the night this earth's Laurel Lance was killed and take her place. She is good at her core and she deserves this life. She deserves Ollie. And think about it, Sara. You would get dad back, and Felicity would be alive".

The Waverider landed in front of the Lance sisters and Ava stepped out and hugged Sara. "I am so sorry, baby," she said and Sara hugged back. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" Sara confirmed. "But Ava, this is my sister, Laurel's doppelganger from earth 2. She is a reformed criminal and she is coming with us".


	21. Chapter 21

Laurel was looking around the Waverider in astonishment. Sara was getting the jump ship ready to go. "Are sure you want to do this?" asked Sara to her sister's doppelganger.

"I am" Laurel replied. "I have lost everyone I care about in this life and I am ready to go home to the good lord".

"I respect you because this is not a decision I would make" Sara acknowledged. "Thank you for your bravery".

"I won't need it anymore soon enough" Laurel joked and she and Sara shared a small, awkward smile. Sara then walked over to Laurel and gave Laurel a small and unexpected hug.

"The jump ship is ready," Sara told Laurel and the two of them climbed in. "There some side effects to time travel" Sara informed as she clicked the big button that said "JUMP".

When the sisters landed back in Star City on the morning of April 6th, 2016, Laurel felt queasy. Sara quickly made over Laurel so she donned the identical look to earth 1 Laurel. Then the girls went to Laurel's apartment and Sara knocked on the door. Laurel opened the door when she saw Sara through the peephole but was surprised at the sight of another woman who looked exactly like herself. Earth 2 Laurel released a cry that knocked Laurel down. Sara inserted a tranq dart into a vein in Laurel's neck.

Laurel awoke on the Waverider and she remembered everything. "Sara?" she called loudly and Sara entered and looked at her older sister who was behind the glass of the Waverider's holding cell. "Sara? What the hell? Is this the Waverider? Why? God damn, Sara. The team will worry about me!" Laurel scolded. "And who was that woman? She looked exactly like me..."

"Look Laurel" Sara began "you won't understand this or like it, but I am from the future and in this future you are dead. I know this is a lot to take in but that woman is your doppelganger from an alternate earth. She is a reformed criminal and she is depressed and she feels that you deserve to live instead of her. On this timeline, Damien Dahrk kills you tonight, but this time he'll kill her. She is going to be a hero and make a hero's sacrifice. She has lost everything, but Laurel, you still have a chance".

Laurel tipped her head down. "Sara, how could you agree to another humans life being sacrificed for mine?" Laurel complained.

"Because I love you, sister, always and forever. So get comfortable" Sara responded.

Team Arrow was facing Damien Dahrk in Iron Heights when Damien began to come close to Laurel and grow more threatening. Alarm bells went off in Oliver's head. "Not Laurel, anyone but Laurel". His thoughts were racing as he knocked an arrow into his bow and released it. The arrow went hurdling towards Damien but he caught it in his hand.

Damien smiled and looked into Laurel's eyes. "This will let your daddy know that I always keep my promises," he told her and then pushed Oliver's arrow through Laurel's chest right under her heart.

"NO!" Oliver screamed. He ran to Laurel and scooped her up bridal-style in his arms. Laurel's world went dark.

In the hospital, Thea, John, Felicity, and Oliver were in her room when she opened her eyes. "Hey" she whispered.

"Hey, yourself" Thea replied.

"Did Damien get-get away?" Laurel asked, hoarsely.

"Don't you worry about Damien" Felicity said and put her comforting hand on Laurel's cold skin. Laurel smiled slightly, it was so good to see Felicity.

"Tonight was going to be my last night as The Black Canary" Laurel confessed, following a script that Sara was able to give her based on Gideon's database. "But I realized that if I make it through this, there is no way that that will be possible because I love you guys so much".

"We love you" Thea assured.

"We love you," Felicity said too.

"We love you" John echoed.

"I love you," Oliver said and Laurel smiled at hearing him say that.

Laurel encouraged the group to get some rest, but Oliver chose to stay with Laurel. She wasn't sure how much time she would have. "Ollie, I have to tell you something".

"Yeah, what is it?" Oliver asked in a comforting tone.

"Laurel- I mean- your Laurel is safe. She is with Sara on the Waverider" Laurel confessed.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, standing up straight. "Who are you?"

"I am Laurel Lance from a different earth. Also, I am from the future and we were married. I came back to save Laurel's life because she was supposed to die tonight. Listen to me, you two are meant to be together, she is the love of your life, Ollie. I felt terrible standing in the way of that" Laurel confessed and Oliver nodded in agreement.

"Where is Laurel? I have to see her" Oliver begged.

"When I die, Sara will get a signal and come to get you with the Waverider's jump ship. You will see her then". Oliver nodded.

A few minutes later, Laurel began to sieze and Oliver panicked and called for Dr. Schwartz. Dr. Schwartz did her best to revive Laurel but then sighed and announced "Time of death: 11:59".

Oliver rushed out to meet Quentin. Quentin saw Oliver. "Is she okay? Tell me my baby is okay!" Quentin nearly shouted.

Oliver smiled. "Quentin, she is okay. She is safe with Sara on the Waverider. The person who was stabbed tonight was not our Laurel. It was Laurel from another earth. Barry would be better at explaining it then I would be. But we have to go now" Oliver grabbed Quentin by the arm and headed to the rendezvous point that Sara had texted him.

When Quentin and Oliver got to the rooftop Sara had chosen, the jump ship shortly became visible. It landed and Sara stepped out and ran into her father's arms. "Daddy!" she shouted. "I missed you".

Quentin kissed Sara's head. "I missed you, Sara" Quentin replied. Quentin did not know that the last time Sara saw him, he had been lying dead in a hospital bed.

Laurel stepped out next and Oliver walked forward to her and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips. She looked at him with her eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "Laurel, I have been a fool" Oliver admitted. "I'm sorry for everything. Please forgive me and be my wife?"

Laurel nodded. "Yes," she replied.

Sara hugged her sister. "Let's get back to the future everyone," she said and the four of them climbed into the jump ship and Sara reprogramed it.


	22. Chapter 22

Oliver was sliding in and out of Laurel, pleasure coming in waves through his body. He planted three kisses in a line down her neck. He moved his ass up, allowing him to push deeper into her. Laurel was moaning with such intensity that it nearly triggered a Canary Cry (Because of the change in the timeline, Laurel was giving the same meta-human abilities as her earth 2 counterpart had: Sonic Scream, Sonic Blasts, Echolocation and Tunnel Vision, and Hypersonic Flight). Laurel moved her hips in time with Oliver's thrusting, creating unbelievable pleasure for him. They were both moaning and Oliver decided to speed up his thrusting into full-on pounding. "Fuck!" Laurel screamed. She couldn't come cum now, so she would wait, though it would take everything she had.

This timeline was much different than the timeline that earth 2 Laurel had erased. With earth 1 Laurel having survived April 6, 2016, Thea and John never left the team. Sara did the team a solid and removed Damien Dahrk from the timeline by going back in time and bringing him to the future the morning after he assassinated earth 2 Laurel. Sara murdered him for the final time on May 11, 2018.

This gave Oliver more time to prepare to take on Prometheus. Laurel proved Roy Harper's innocence in court, and in exchange for her help, Roy, Thea, Laurel, John, and Oliver took out the entire list of Prometheus's associates, including Talia Al Ghul. Oliver appointed Laurel as his district attorney (instead of Chase) and Quentin as his deputy mayor. Oliver kept William and Samantha close, they even moved in with Oliver and Laurel for a short time. It turned out that Samantha was as good at tech support as Felicity, if not better. She quickly decrypted video evidence that Chase was the throwing-star killer and Chase was put in an ARGUS facility just around the time Team Arrow took his final ally of the board. Oliver and Laurel's wedding took place the night of Chase's arrest and went on a short but romantic honeymoon. Out of allies and revenge plots, Chase tried to escape during his prison transfer so he could just go kill Oliver and everyone he cared for, but he was shot dead instantly by an ARGUS agent.

The team never brought in Dinah, Renee, or Curtis. Felicity still met Curtis and started Helix Dynamics. They supplied the team with tech but were not official Team Arrow members. Samantha joined Team Arrow as the new and improved Overwatch. She agreed to share custody of William with Oliver.

Felicity never broke Caden James out of prison, so he was never a problem. With strong city leadership: Oliver (Mayor), Quentin (Deputy Mayor), Captain Pike (Police Captain), and Laurel (District Attorney), Ricardo Diaz was unable to gain control of Star City and he was instead arrested and sentenced to life in a maximum security federal prison.

Oliver dismounted and rolled off of Laurel after filling her with cum. Laurel was breathing heavily as her climax ended. Oliver got up a few minutes later and put on pants to go answer the door. Samantha was dropping William off for a few days. Oliver pulled the door open.

"Dad" William shouted and hugged Oliver.

"Hi, buddy! I missed you so much" Oliver smiled and kissed his son's head. Oliver smiled at Samantha. Laurel walked out of the bedroom and William ran to hug her.

"Hey, William" Laurel greeted her step-son.

"Hi, Laurel" William beamed. "I missed you so much".

"Thank you for bringing him over, Samantha. Laurel and I will bring him to The Arrow-cave with us like always and we will all see you there tonight" Oliver said and he hugged Samantha.

"See you tonight, Oliver. Bye, Laurel. Bye, William" Samantha waved. William ran over and hugged his mom goodbye, and Laurel also gave Samantha a quick hug.

"Alright" Oliver smiled "I am going to get started".

"On what?" Laurel asked, curiously and shared a sweet kiss with her husband.

"I am making breakfast for dinner and three of us are going to take it to the park and have a picnic before it gets dark".

 **Thank you for reading "You're Still My Man". Love you, guys.**


End file.
